


The Sun and the Fox

by kickcows



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hints of Smut, M/M, Weston School Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soma learns that a certain prefect has been watching him, soon after finding he's been watching him just the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What started off as a request to write something with Soma and another character left to my choosing has quickly spiraled into something I never thought would happen. I hope you guys will enjoy this! Rating will change next update. 
> 
> Prompt - 'Take. It. Off.'

* * *

“Kadar.”

Soma looks up from his desk, and sees the prefect of Scarlet Fox - Edgar Redmond - standing at the door. “Uh, yes?” He asks, not sure why the prefect would be coming in here at this time of night, and would be addressing him. “Did something happen to my elephant?”

“No.” Edgar shakes his head. “But, if you don’t mind? I’d prefer to have this conversation in private?” He looks around the room, where the students in Red House are doing their homework, but Soma knows they’re also paying close attention to their exchange.

Closing his book, he stands up. “Alright, then!” He smiles, and walks over to where the prefect is standing. “Where should we go?”

“Follow me.” The prefect begins to walk, Soma clutching onto his belongings.

“Hey, um, Redmond? May I go put my things away? Or, is this going to take long?” He drops his notebook by accident, and picks it up, sighing. He wishes Agni was here, so he could help him. He’s not used to doing all these things by himself. It isn’t fair that Mr. Sebastian gets to be a teacher of all things here, and still help out Ciel. Why couldn’t Agni teach something at this school too? 

Edgar bends down, and helps him pick up two pieces of paper that seem to have fallen out of his notebook. “Very well. Do you know where the prefect’s dorm is?” He speaks low, so that only Soma can hear him.

“I do.” He nods. “Why? Is that place the only private place you can think of? Want to go outside? Maybe we can go check on my elephant together!” He suggests, smiling. He hasn’t gotten to see her all day, and he really just wants to make sure she’s being well taken care of.

Long blonde hair seemed to ripple with the shake of his head. “No, Kadar. Your elephant is fine. Put your things down, and come to the prefect’s dorm. If you are not there in fifteen minutes time, you will receive a Y for every minute you are late.” The prefect stands up, and begins to walk up the staircase.

“Rude.” Soma mumbles under his breath. “What if something happens to me? What if I am thirty minutes late? 15 Y’s? I don’t think my hand can tolerate more than six. Five was already awful.” He sighs, and heads to his shared dormitory.

“Oh, Soma!” One of the juniors’ calls out. “Your friend was looking for you earlier in the day.”

“Ciel?!” He smiles, thinking of his friend who is stuck over in the Sapphire Owl house. “Did he say what he wanted?”

“No.” The junior shakes his head. “Just said to tell you he was looking for you.”

“Ah, thanks!” He sets his books down on his bed. “Guess I’d better go see what that’s about.”

“Remember, curfew is in an hour.”

“I remember!” He walks out of the room. Crap, he still has to go to Edgar’s room. Hopefully it isn’t something urgent that Ciel needs.

He walks towards the end of the hallway, and heads up a small flight of stairs. The prefect’s room was on its own floor, and this is his first time ever getting to see it. When he sees the set of closed double doors, he lifts his hand and knocks. He can’t remember what time they had parted, but he hopes that he’s not late. His hand starts to ache, just thinking about his possible tardiness.

“Ah, good. No Y’s for you.” Edgar opens the door. “Please, come in?”

“I’m on time?” Soma walks into the room. “Okay, good. I was very worried I was late.”

The door closes softly. “You make take a seat, Kadar.”

“May I ask you a question?” He takes a seat on the small chaise near the fireplace. The room is more opulent than he imagined, making him feel like he was back at home in India. If only he could be the one to reside in this room, instead of with four other teens. He hates having to share, and he’s barely able to sleep most nights because of the other teens’ noises they make while slumbering.

Edgar takes a seat across from him. “What is your question, Kadar?”

“Why am I here? I’m not your fag. Where is Joanne?” Soma tilts his head, tapping his finger on his chin. “Something did not happen to him, did it?”

The prefect closes his eyes, and breathes deeply. “No, nothing happened to Harcourt. He’s perfectly fine. I asked you here because there is something I would like to discuss with you.”

“Oh?” Soma sits cross-legged on the chaise. “What’s your question? How can I be of service to you?”

“It’s funny you should word it that way.” Edgar’s lips curl up into a small smirk. “You can be of service to me by taking your clothes off.”

Soma blinks a few times. “Eh? What was that?” He must not have heard him correctly. Did he really just ask him to disrobe?

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

He stares at the prefect, not sure what to say. What can he say? He has to say something, before this gets out of hand quickly. “Look,” he stands up, “I’m quite flattered you wish for me to do that for you, but you really can’t just ask someone to do something like that.” He begins to walk towards the door, and then stops. “I need to go and see someone right now. May I please think about this?” He turns around, and looks at Edgar.

“Very well.” He sounds calm and collected, but Soma can see his scarlet eyes are telling a different story.

“I may not be back until curfew.” Soma quickly informs the prefect. “Will I get a Y if I show up here past curfew?”

The silence is deafening. “You will not.”

“Thank you.” Opening the door, he leaves the prefect’s bedroom, and heads back down the stairs.

Deciding to forgo trying to see his elephant, he walks quickly towards Sapphire Owl’s dormitory, wishing to see Ciel. Does he tell him about what’s just happened, or does he just find out what his best friend wants to chat about? He knows Ciel keeps secrets from him. Why can’t he have his own? Except he doesn’t know if he’s going to go back to Edgar’s room or not. What sort of punishment would he have to endure if he didn’t? Why must British school be so complicated?

He walks up to the door, and knocks on it. “Ah, Prince Soma.” Ciel’s butler and now the dormitory’s warden opens the door. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees him, grateful that it wasn’t the prefect of the Blue House. “The young master is waiting for you in my office.”

“Great!” Soma follows him to Sebastian’s quarters, where Ciel is sitting in a large chair, facing the fire.

“Finally.” Ciel stands up. “I thought they wouldn’t tell you I wanted to speak to you.”

“Ah, sorry about that!” Soma places his hand on his hip, and tries to not fidget too much. “Got tied up with my homework. What’s up, Ciel? Did you need my help with something?”

Sebastian offers a cup of tea to him, which Soma accepts. “I heard the prefects talking, and it seems that Edgar Redmond may have, well…. a crush on you.”

He snorts, tea spilling out of his mouth, as Ciel spoke just as he was taking a sip. “W-What? That’s absurd. I’m not even in his grade.”

“Yes, well. Just be careful. I heard that he might try and blackmail you into doing something, so you can’t refuse him.”

“Thank you for looking out for me, Ciel.” Soma swallows some more of the tea, this time without choking. “That means a lot to me.”

“Yes, well.” Ciel sits back down, and waves his hand in the air. “It’s the least I can do, since you helped me get rid of that fool Maurice Cole.”

Sebastian stands next to Ciel. “If you prefer, I can see to it that the dormitory warden in the Red House-”

“No, no.” Soma finishes his tea, and sets the cup down. “I think I will be able to manage it.” He looks up at the clock. “It’s almost curfew.” He walks over to his friend, and hugs him tightly. “Thank you, Ciel.”

“Quit it!” Ciel pushes him away, but not before returning the hug for just a brief second. “You know I can’t stand that!”

He laughs, and walks over to the door. “You need more affection in your life, Ciel. Hugging is supposed to be nice. Best friends hug all the time.” He waves. “See you tomorrow!” He walks out of Sebastian’s study, and sees himself out of the dormitory.

The clock strikes the top of the hour, the Westminster tune beginning to fill the house as Soma steps back into the Scarlet Fox’ dormitory. He looks around, and sees that there’s no one around. Everyone is probably in their room, getting ready for bed, since it is now curfew. He leans against the closed door, and tries to decide what he’s going to do.

Soma isn’t sure if he should go to Edgar’s room. Not that he isn’t flattered that the man seems to be attracted to him. He’s more worried that if he does go, that things may end up changing. And he’s quite happy with the role he’s taken on being at this school. It’s nice to feel apart of something, even though he misses Agni terribly. He walks up the stairs and pauses on his floor, his head looking down the hall towards his dorm room. He looks the other way, and sees that the light is on in the stairway leading up to the prefect’s dormitory. Heart pounding hard in his chest, his palms beginning to sweat. Taking a deep breath, he begins to walk in the direction of the prefect’s dorm.

“What are you doing?” A voice calls out. Oh, no. It’s the prefect’s fag, who seems to be on curfew duty this evening.

He turns around, and smiles brightly. “Ah, Mr. Harcourt! I was just-”

“It’s fine, Joanne.” Edgar states from behind him. “Go and check on the first years’ floor. Please make sure they’re all observing lights out.”

The prefect steps up behind him. Soma can feel his warmth behind him. What was he doing here? Was he waiting for him? Did he think he wasn’t going to come back? Was he planning on sabotaging him, just like Ciel said? Is this the blackmail?

“Are you sure, Edgar?” Joanne asks. “Kadar seems to be breaking curfew.”

“I said it was fine, Joanne. Go check on the first years.” Edgar repeats himself.

“Alright.” The prefect’s fag heads down the hallway, and down the flight of stairs at the other end.

Soma doesn’t know if he should turn around, or if he should stay in his spot. It seems that his cowardice wins out, and he doesn’t move. The butterflies in his stomach are fluttering about so fast, it’s making him feel a little woozy.

“Are you returning to your dorm room, Kadar?” Edgar asks him.

He knows that he can say yes, and just be done with this. But, the thought of spending the night with someone other than his noisy dorm mates seems to be too enticing. He shakes his head, knowing that the prefect can see him just fine in the minimal light.

“Very well, then.” He hears him begin to walk away.

He follows him up the stairs towards the prefect’s dormitory, following him into the room. When the door closes, he begins to unbutton his vest. He looks into Edgar’s eyes, and sees that he’s doing the same with his own vest. Soma can’t help but stare at the pale chest that’s presented to him, as Edgar finishes unbuttoning his shirt a lot faster than him. He moves his fingers faster, exposing his own chest to him.

“O-Oh.” Edgar speaks softly. Soma’s toes curl in his shoes. Did that noise really turn him on? What is going on right now?

Unbuckling his belt, he drops his pants down, along with his drawers. He stands in his socks and shoes, the garters around his calves keeping his socks up high. He steps out of his pants, and stands naked in front of the prefect. Modesty is one trait that Soma does not carry, as being a Prince means you’re always on display, no matter what. He bends down, and undoes the garters, stepping out of his shoes at the same time.

“May I sit down?” He asks. “Or, should I?” Soma looks over at the bed, and then back over at Edgar, who is just as naked as he is. Well. It seems the prefect is pleased with how he looks, if his swollen groin is any indication.

“Please.” Edgar nods, looking over at the bed.

They both walk over to the bed together, Edgar pulling the covers back to allow Soma to lay down first. He does, and then turns on his side, to look at the older teen, who lays next to him.

“I thought you weren’t going to come back.” Edgar’s hand cups his face, Soma leaning into the touch naturally. “I mean, it’s not like I’ve ever spoken to you, except to give you Y’s.”

“If you wish for me to speak the truth?” Soma asks. When the prefect nods his head, he looks into his scarlet eyes. “I didn’t want to sleep in the room with four other guys.”

Edgar laughs, the smile making his face look ethereal. “Well, I am glad I can be of service for one evening.” His thumb rubs against his cheek. “Look, we don’t have to do anything. I’m just happy that you’re here.”

“I heard you have a crush on me.” Soma’s eyes do not waver from his.

“Where did you hear that?”

Soma smiles knowingly. “Ah, a prince never tells.”

“You’re not a prince.”

“I am so!” Soma sits up in the bed, and looks down. “My full name is Prince Soma Asman Kadar, one of 26 children of the Raja of Bengal.”

“No kidding.” Edgar seems completely surprised by the information. “I had no idea. I just thought you were an exchange student from India.”

“Well, that’s not too far off.” Soma chuckles, laying back down. He rests his head on his hand, propped up by his elbow. “I mean, I am from India, that part is true. Only one other person knows of my lineage at this school, so please, do not say anything?”

“You are naked in my bed.” Edgar’s pale arm drapes over his hip bone, a stark contrast to the brown of his skin. “I think it is safe to say that I will not be saying anything of the sort.”

He scoots closer to the older teen, feeling his heart begin to beat faster in his chest. “Why did you want me to take my clothes off?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Edgar’s warm breath heats his cheek. “You said it yourself. I have a crush on you.”

“Do you bring a lot of people up here?” Soma asks, licking his lips a little. “I won’t judge you if you say yes.”

“You’re the first person, Prince.”

Soma’s heart beats faster. “There’s no need to call me that. I’m just Soma here. Or, as you like to call me - Kadar.”

“I’ll call you Prince in here, if that’s alright?” The hand that’s been touching his cheek is now pulling the band out of his hair, making his long plum hair fall down to his shoulders. “Your hair is so beautiful. Why don’t you wear it down?”

He reaches over, and unties the red ribbon in Edgar’s hair. “Perhaps for the same reason you do not wear yours down, Edgar.”

The prefect moans low at the sound of his name. Soma has one second to prepare, before he feels Edgar’s lips press against his in a chaste kiss. He parts his lips, and welcomes the teen’s tongue into his mouth, surrendering himself over to the prefect completely.

***

Soma sits down at the table for breakfast in the mess hall, wincing a little when he sits down. “Ah, there you are!” Ciel walks to his table, and sits across from him.

“Good morning, Ciel!” He smiles, hoping that he can’t sense his discomfort.

“What’s wrong with you? Why are you grimacing every time you move?” Crap.

“Ah, I slept wrong last night.” He shrugs his shoulders. He looks up, and sees the P4 walk into the mess hall. Scarlet eyes meet his for one brief moment, making his heart rate speed up. He can hear Edgar’s moans in his ears still, along with how flushed his pale cheeks became when he had done things to his body. He gives the briefest of smiles to him, before turning his attention back to Ciel. “What??”

“You’re hiding something from me.” Ciel tears into a crumpet. “I’ll figure it out, Soma.”

He chuckles nervously. “Don’t worry about it, Ciel.” He leans over, and ruffles his best friend’s hair. “I’m great, okay?”

“Fine.” Ciel pouts, making Soma smile more. “But if there’s something you’re not telling me…”

“Ciel!” Soma admonishes. “I would never lie to my best friend!”

“Yeah, right.” Ciel mumbles.

“You hurt me!” Soma pretends to weep, earning a glare from his best friend. “Want to go see my elephant after breakfast?”

“Sure.”

If Soma didn’t know any better, he would say that he just saw a smile on Ciel’s face. As they walk out of the mess hall, he looks over at the P4, and sees Edgar watching him. He smiles and gives a little nod, before heading out, the pain in his backside almost nonexistent now. With a bounce in his step, both he and Ciel walk towards the stables to check on his elephant, the day just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I want to be sore.”

* * *

It’s late. Too late. The moon is on its way up towards its zenith in the sky, the stars shining brightly on this chilly spring evening. Soma can hear his four dorm mates sleeping, each snoring in their own unique way, making it impossible for him to get the proper rest he needs. He keeps forgetting to ask Agni to send wax to him, so he can use it for earplugs. Instead, Soma ends up eventually passing out from sheer exhaustion late into the night. But tonight, it’s different.

Tonight he’s going to do something he’s been thinking about doing all day. It has been about two weeks since he spent the night in Edgar’s room, and he’s wondering if it had just been a one time thing, or if Edgar had wanted it to be more. They never spoke about it - they just sort of left it open ended that morning when they woke up together. Much had happened over the last two weeks that makes Soma thinks that maybe they both wanted it to be more, but neither is brave enough to say so.

Take this morning. He had gone into the common room, and saw that a group of people were hanging out, working on their assignments last minute. He had finished his work the night before, but sat down next to his classmate, offering his help whenever necessary. As much fun as attending the school was, he had already learned most of the material back home in India. They were working on a problem together, when the door opened and the Red House’s prefect stood there, observing the room.

“Can we help you, Redmond?” Soma’s classmate asked. He looked up, and saw those piercing scarlet eyes glancing around the room, but caught his eye almost immediately. “Are you looking for Harcourt? I think he’s already on his way to the mess hall for breakfast.”

“Yes, thank you.” Edgar, walked out of the room, putting on an air of defiance. “Make sure the room is straight when you leave.”

Soma bit his tongue, a laugh almost spilling out. Straight? Who was that teen kidding? He helped his classmate finish his problem, and headed to class together. When they walked to class, Soma could see the P4 walking across the grass, his eyes going to his own house’s prefect. Again, another subtle glance was exchanged, but that was all. The same glances they had been sharing the past two weeks whenever possible.

All these glances were starting to wear on the Prince. Deciding that enough was enough, he gets out of bed, moving as quiet as a mouse. He hopes that no one is up and about - not that they would be, as the clock says it’s just after 2:30 in the morning. He opens the door with no sound, and tiptoes out of the room, closing the door just as inaudibly as he has opened it.

The hallway is dark, but not dark enough that he can’t see his way towards the end. The stairway leading up to the prefect’s dorm is dark, but Soma feels confident he remembers the number of steps it takes to get up to the door. Seven steps total. He only hopes that the prefect doesn’t sleep with his door locked. Placing his hand on the knob, Soma twists it quietly, and feels the door give. Praise Shiva.

He steps into the room, and sees that a fire is slowly dying in the hearth, illuminating the room in a warm orange glow. He shuts the door without a noise, and carefully turns the lock in the door. Just because the prefect is too careless to sleep with it unlocked does not mean Soma will not take the necessary precautions. Smiling, he tiptoes towards the center of the room, where the four-poster bed is, and stands next to it.

Edgar is snoring softly, and it looks like there is a smile on his face. The sheets are pulled up to his chest, both of his arms laying on top of the blanket. Soma watches him breathe deeply, and wonders just what the prefect is dreaming about to make him have such a serene look on his face. He quickly takes off his own pajamas, letting them slip off of his body, and onto the floor. Soma hopes that Edgar wears a night shirt to bed, because if he does not, this may make things a little complicated.

Reaching for the edge of the bed, he lifts the tucked down corner up, and takes a peek underneath the blanket. Excellent - he does wear a gown. Elated, Soma slips under the sheets, and lowers it back down. He feels Edgar shift, his legs scissoring open. Luckily, Soma has placed himself between his legs when he got onto the bed, so the sleeping teen does not run into any part of his body with the sudden shift. Keeping absolutely still, he waits for the prefect to become still once more. When he hears a soft snore leave his mouth, that’s when he makes his move.

He gently lifts the gown up, and sees that Edgar sleeps naked underneath. Another soft prayer of thanks to Shiva flits through Soma’s mind, as he inches up underneath the garment. He inhales, smelling the musk of the teen. He starts to salivate, and hopes that this will not backfire on him. If it does, then so be it. With a deep breath, he begins to lick his soft arousal, coaxing it to awaken for him.

It only takes a few licks before it’s thick with blood, the tip now resting between his lips. He can hear Edgar alternate between soft snores, and soft moans. How long will he remain asleep? Could he potentially make him orgasm without being awake? Would he perhaps think it was a….what is it called? A nocturnal emission? Yes, that’s it. Soma kisses the tip with the lightest of kisses, tasting the sweet fluid that is now leaking from the small slit in the crown. His lips slip over the flushed head, and begins to rub his tongue along Edgar’s girth, keeping his moans internal.

Edgar’s moans, however, are becoming more consistent with each gentle suction of Soma’s mouth.. “A-Ah…” Edgar cries out, the hands that were resting on top of the blanket are now clutching onto it tightly. Soma feels him spread his legs wider, making the tip of his arousal rub against the back of his throat. He’s only done this one other time, and he hopes he’s doing it correctly. Not like it matters, though, as it seems the prefect is just having a very vivid dream.

Eyes closed, he pushes his nose against the soft curls that lay at the base of Edgar’s arousal. The sounds of his moans are increasing in pitch, making Soma become even more aroused. Why did he think this was a good idea? There is no stopping now, though, as his mouth works on the prefect’s arousal with hesitant skilled ease. He sucks a little bit, before sliding his mouth up towards the tip.

When hands push through the locks of his hair, Soma’s eyes open, and he looks up without pause. Edgar is staring down at him, his irises almost blood-red in color. His mouth is parted, and he’s moaning his name low.

“Prince…” Edgar’s fingers tighten in his hair, as Soma begins to rub his tongue across the flushed head, tasting his precum on the back of his tongue. “A-Am I dreaming…?”

Soma shakes his head, closing his eyes, as he begins to resume bobbing his head. The cries coming from Edgar’s mouth are making Soma suck harder on him. Those fingers begin to yank hard on his scalp, the sounds of his birthright spilling out of Edgar’s mouth in high-pitched moans. He pushes his mouth all the way down on him, preparing to receive the prefect’s gift to him. When it begins to shoot into the back of his throat, he can’t stop the satisfied moans from happening after each swallow of Edgar’s release.

Fingers release the grip on his hair, allowing him to pull himself back. The blanket has disappeared. When? He isn’t sure. He licks the softening arousal a few more times, making sure that there is no mess. His eyes sparkle, as he rests his head on Edgar’s thigh. Edgar begins to laugh, the smile lighting up his face.

“Did you really just wake me up like that?” He asks, still chuckling softly. “Come up here, Prince…”

He doesn’t need to hear it again. “Why must you call me that?” Soma lays down in the crook of his arm, wrapping his leg over Edgar’s. “It’s embarrassing. You know what my name is, Edgar.”

“Ah, I do.” The prefect replies. “But, I enjoy calling you that. I told you that before.” His lips kiss Soma’s forehead. “And to what do I owe this wonderful surprise?”

Soma rests his chin on Edgar’s chest, looking into his eyes. “I was tired of the glances. I would have come sooner, but I didn’t know if you were interested, or…”

“Of course I’m interested.” Edgar’s fingers comb through his hair, the petting feeling like heaven to Soma. “I just wasn’t sure if you were.”

He hums softly, smiling. “Would it help if I tell you something that should put any of your worries to rest?”

“It depends on what you’re going to say.” Edgar replies. “I mean, I do see that you’re very naked right now. And I’m still wearing my gown. I feel overdressed.”

Now it is his turn to laugh out loud. “You were asleep! I didn’t want to wake you up!” He reaches down and pulls the hem of Edgar’s gown up, helping the older teen pull it up over his head. Just as it passes his neck, Soma leans forward and kisses him softly, keeping the gown over his eyes.

Edgar’s low moan sends a shiver through his body. Satisfied for the moment, Soma pulls away, and lets him remove the garment. “Were you just teasing me before, Prince? Because I still have not heard you say something relevant.”

“Rude!” Soma pouts, sitting up. He listens to the soft laugh leave Edgar’s mouth. The sound of his laugh wipes the fake pout off of his face. He moves a little, and straddles himself over Edgar’s hips. He places his hands on Edgar’s pale chest, marveling at how nice his hands look on his body, as he begins to rub his backside on Edgar’s arousal.

Warm hands go to his hips. “This isn’t….an answer, Kadar.” Scarlet eyes stare up at him with an intensity that takes Soma’s breath away.

Lowering his head, he brushes his lips against Edgar’s with a playful kiss. “I want to be sore,” he whispers into the prefect’s ear.  

“Oh…” Edgar moans low, his hands sliding towards Soma’s backside.

His hands grab Soma’s cheeks, giving each a gentle squeeze. Soma moans softly, pushing his hips down as he feels Edgar’s arousal begin to rub against his aching need. “Please, Edgar…” He whispers, practically begging the teen to take him.

“I won’t hurt you,” Edgar removes one of his hands. “Cries of pain aren’t what I wish to hear right now, Prince.”

A hand is removed from his body, Soma looking back over his shoulder. Just what is he doing? Instead of trying to figure it out, he begins to kiss his neck, enjoying the soft whines that keep coming from his mouth.

“N-No fair, Prince…” The prefect’s moan makes Soma’s body feel light. His mouth opens to say just that, but instead, a loud moan falls from his lips as something wet slips into his body.

“Ah!” He sits up, his hands back on Edgar’s sternum, balancing himself as he pushes his hips back to feel more. “Y-You… tricked me…” Soma’s hair spills over his shoulders, as he rocks his hips, the fingers prepping his body making him feel astonishing.

Lips kiss his chest, a pink tongue rubbing against his dark nipple. “I would never,  _my liege,_ ” Edgar’s spoken words make Soma moan low. He places his arms on top of Edgar’s shoulders, his head sinking forward as those fingers push deeper inside of him. “Almost ready,” Edgar’s tongue keeps lapping at his erect nipple, while his two fingers spread him further apart.

“P-Please, Edgar,” Soma moans, rolling hips hips forward. “P-Please, hurry…” His body feels as if it’s on fire, and there’s only one way to douse the flames. Or, maybe, he wants the flames to consume his body, just as this prefect has consumed his mind.

The fingers slip out of him, and are replaced with the tip of Edgar’s girth. Soma lifts himself up higher, his upper arms pushing down onto Edgar’s shoulders as he tries to angle his body better. He wraps his legs around Edgar’s back, crossing his ankles, as he sinks down onto him. His fingers pull the tie out of Edgar’s hair, making his pale tresses fall down his back as they both moan loud at the slow penetration.

“Soma,” Edgar’s moans fill his ears as he begins to roll his hips. “Soma, this feels…”

“So good…” He moans, arching his chest up, as he lifts himself back up a little, before sinking back down on his arousal, making it fill him completely. “I…was a fool….” Soma moans louder, as he rocks his hips hard, his own arousal rubbing between their stomachs.

“F-Fool?” Edgar moans, his fingers tangling back into Soma’s hair, as he rolls his hips carefully. In this position, Soma is the one calling the shots, the prefect powerless. “Why are you a fool?”

“W-Waited too long… to feel this good…” Soma begins to bounce on his lap, moaning loud each time he sinks lower and lower onto Edgar’s arousal. His fingers thread through the long tresses that are swaying with each shared breath.

Without warning, Soma’s soon on his back, Edgar above him, pushing deeper into his body. He cries out, his head pushing against the pillow that smells like Edgar, his legs still wrapped tight around the teen’s waist. He looks up and stares into those blood-red eyes, moaning helpless with each harsh thrust of his hips.

“Soma,” Edgar moans his name. “Soma, you feel so good…”

“N-No…” He shakes his head. “I-It’s you that…”

Fingers grab onto pale blonde hair, Soma yanking the prefect down towards him. Their lips find each other blindly, both moaning with each soft kiss the other delivers. Reaching between their bodies, Soma begins to touch himself, wishing to find his release. Edgar’s hand wraps around his, as they both move their hands together.

“Soma,” Edgar whispers against his lips. “Soma, I’m so close…”

“Edgar…” He licks the tip of his tongue across the middle of Edgar’s upper lip. “Edgar, make me come….”

“I will.”

Their hands pump his arousal faster, Edgar pushing harder into his body. Each harsh thrust is making Soma cry out. He squeezes his legs around Edgar’s waist, urging the prefect to move faster. One harsh thrust makes him see white, the tip of Edgar’s arousal pushing against the button deep inside of his body. He’s screaming loud with pleasure, soon silenced by Edgar’s mouth closing over his. Soma can’t stop moaning as he reaches nirvana, his entire body becoming one with Edgar. He feels him reach that level of enlightenment with him, both of their bodies singing together in harmony.

Edgar breaks off the kiss, and collapses onto Soma’s chest, panting hard. “Oh….my God…”

“Praise Shiva,” Soma agrees, lowering his legs down. He slips his arm underneath Edgar’s, and pulls him close to his body.

“Shiva?” Edgar’s head rests on his shoulder, panting softly. “Is that your God?”

“One of them.” His fingers begin to trace a light pattern on Edgar’s back. “If it bothers you, I will refrain from singing praise to him.”

Soft lips kiss his neck. “No, please don’t do that, Prince.”

“Why haven’t you asked me back here?” The question that’s been lingering on his mind finally comes out. “I thought that-”

A hand covers his mouth. Edgar lifts his head and looks into his eyes, smiling. “Because I’m a fool? I’ve come close to asking you so many times over these past two weeks. Thank you for taking the initiative. I won’t be so….reserved.”

He smiles against his lips. He kisses his fingertips, enjoying the way Edgar’s pale cheeks begin to color with the gentle action. “Please, do not be. Again, I will gladly leave the cacophony that’s in my room to come up here.”

“Is that all you want?” Edgar’s laugh sends a tingle through his body. “To get some sleep?” Soma moans softly, as Edgar’s tongue licks the shell of his ear. “Because, Prince, you must know that if you join me, sleep is the  _last_  thing the two of us will be doing.”

Tilting his head, he looks into the prefect’s eyes. “Promise?”

“Don’t tempt me.” There’s a smirk on the prefect’s face now.

Soma closes his eyes, a soft smile crossing his lips. “I enjoy tempting you, though, Edgar.”

“Are you being cheeky?”

He yawns loudly, and closes his eyes. “I would never, Redmond.” He yawns a second time. “Now, I think it’s time to sleep.”

“Kadar, if you keep acting like this, don’t think I won’t give you a Y right now.”

His eyes snap open. “You wouldn’t!”

“Try me.”

***

The next morning, Soma winces when he sits down at the table Ciel is sitting at. “What’s with you wincing again?” Ciel remarks, biting down on a banger.

“I didn’t sleep very well last night.” Soma says smoothly. “Did you sleep well?”

“I suppose.” Ciel shrugs his shoulders. “Sebastian wouldn’t let me go to sleep until my Latin lesson was perfect.”

Soma sips some tea, chuckling. “Well, it must be nice to have him here with you. I miss Agni so much.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right.” Ciel goes back to reading his paper.

“Kadar.”

His heart stops in his chest, as he hears the Red Houses’ prefect address him. Turning around, he tries to act paranoid. “Y-Yes, Redmond? Is there something I can help you with?”

“The warden said this came for you this morning.” Edgar’s fingers brush against his, as he takes the note from him. “Said it was urgent.” He pushes his bangs off of his forehead, and turns on his heel.

“What is it?” Ciel asks, chewing on another banger.

He opens the letter, and feels his heart stop in his chest.  _“I wish to see you again tonight. Come up after lights out. x E.R.”_  

“It’s nothing.” Soma folds the letter, and sticks it in his breast pocket. “Agni just wants to make sure I’m doing alright. Says he’ll send some curry over, if they’re not feeding me properly.” He takes a sip of his tea. “Ciel? Can I tell him that Sebastian is here? It might make him feel better.”

Cie turns his attention back to his paper. “Yes, that’s fine. I don’t see any harm in that. Just tell him he can’t come and visit.”

“Not even for the house championship?” Soma pouts. “That’s not fair, Ciel.”

“Would you please be quiet, I’m trying to read.”

Sighing, Soma nods his head. “Yes, yes. Fine. I’ll be quiet.” He thinks of the piece of paper burning a hole in his breast pocket.

_But I sure won’t be quiet tonight._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Teach me how to play?

* * *

A few days after Soma decided to sneak up to Edgar’s room, he finds a note in his mailbox. He doesn’t think much of it, as he just figures it is Angi writing to him, wanting to find out how things are going at the boring school. He tucks it into his notebook, and heads to the mess hall, his stomach growling a bit louder than he’d like. When he walks into the mess hall, he sees Ciel is sitting at their designated table, and appears to have a rather curious look on his face.

“Morning, Ciel!” He hugs his friend from behind, grinning when the smaller youth tries to push him away. “Aww, Ciel! Why must you act like that?” He takes his seat across from him, smiling. “Did you not sleep well last night?”

“Why are you always so chipper in the morning? It’s annoying.” Ciel huffs, pushing some of his bangs off of his face. “Look, did you get an invite to the meeting tonight?”

Soma reaches for some eggs, and puts them on his plate. Stuffing his mouth full of food, he looks up at his best friend. “Meh-ting?” He says, chewing his food.

“Must you be so boorish? You are royalty, are you not?” Ciel looks down at a piece of a paper he’s holding. “This. Did you receive one of these?”

“What is it?” He reaches for the letter, but the smaller teen pulls it away from him. Pouting, he goes back to eating his eggs. “Fine, be that way.”

“It’s for a get together tonight.” Ciel reads off of the piece of paper. “‘Please be at Green Lion dormitory tonight at half past 8. You will be instructed where to go upon arrival. Do not tell anyone.’ What are these fools playing at?”

He grabs sticky bun, and starts to peel it apart and eat it. “Well, Ciel, didn’t you just mess up and tell me when you weren’t supposed to?” He plops another piece of pastry into his mouth, and swallows.

“I only assumed you would be invited to this too. I’m not sure who all is going, or what sort of circumstances there are to this invitation.” Ciel pinches the bridge of his nose. “I was sincerely hoping you would be there this evening.”

The noise in the hall dies down when the P4 enter, all conversations ceasing for a few moments. Soma looks up and sees Edgar talking with Lawrence, a smile on his face. His heart pounds in his chest as his eyes are drawn to that smile. It’s not the same smile he saw on his face a few nights prior. No, that smile - he hopes he’s the only one privy to it. The smile of true elation and happiness.

“Soma!” Ciel snaps his fingers in front of his face. Blinking, he looks at his best friend. “Where did you go just now?”

“Sorry, Ciel.” He puts another piece of the pastry in his mouth. “I was just zoning out for a second.”

“You didn’t hear a word I said, did you?” Ciel huffs in annoyance. “I said, if I ask Bluer if you can join, will you go with me?”

He finishes his pastry and grabs some orange juice. “I don’t think that would be wise, Ciel. I think you should just go. You can tell me all about it tomorrow, okay?” He drinks it quick. “Look, I don’t want to be late for class again. I need to use the facilities, so I’ll see you at lunch?” He stands up, and grabs a second sticky bun.

“Why must you always been in a rush? I don’t get to talk to you except for three times a day.” Ciel mumbles, and looks down at his paper.

“Seems to me like you might actually be showing some feelings, Ciel!” He laughs, and heads out of the mess hall, and makes his way towards the bathroom.

When he approaches the door to leave, it swings open towards him, and makes him stop. Edgar is standing there, his head down. Soma takes a quick look around, and sees that there are no closed doors, and no boys at the urinals. He coughs quietly into his hand, hoping it’s enough noise to get the older teen’s attention.

Scarlet eyes look up, and Soma feels that pounding return in his chest. “Pri-Kadar!” Edgar quickly corrects himself. There’s that different smile.

“Morning, Redmond.” He grins. He starts to move closer to the prefect, but stops when the door opens. The prefect of Sapphire Owl, Lawrence Bluer, has his head down, and almost bumps into Edgar.

“What are you doing? Why are you standing there?” Lawrence asks, clearly perturbed. “Redmond?”

“Ah, yes. Sorry.” Edgar moves out of the way, allowing the other prefect by.

Soma realizes that this is neither the time or place, and decides that perhaps it’s time for him to leave. He gives the older teen a small smile, and starts to walk past him.

“See you tonight at the Green Lion.” Edgar whispers in his ear. Soma knows better than to stop, so he keeps walking, as his entire body begins to feel lighter than air. Why would he say that? Is he speaking about the party Ciel is going to? He hasn’t been invited. Or was that his formal invitation?

He heads to class, and tries to ignore the way he’s now feeling, because it’s time to concentrate. It was a pleasant surprise, having that short moment alone with him, but that’s all it was. He almost wishes that Lawrence had not shown up when he did. Almost.

The rest of the day passes by slowly for Soma, who tends to just listen to his professors with one ear while daydreaming the rest of the time. He looks through his notebook, and comes across the post that was in his mailbox. Oh, that’s right - he had forgotten all about it. He places the letter under the desk, and takes a look at the envelope. Strange - it doesn’t look like Agni’s writing. He slips a finger underneath the wax seal, and pulls the letter out.

It’s the same letter Ciel has. The butterflies in his stomach come to life, as he realizes that he gets to be a part of the event this evening. And that means that what Edgar had said to him…. does this mean that he invited him? Or, maybe he knew who was invited to the event. Whatever the case may be, now he really wishes class would be over, so he could find Ciel and tell him the good news. Or, maybe he’ll just wait and surprise his friend. Yes, that’s what he’ll do. It’ll be fun, torturing him during dinner. He smiles, and gives his attention back to the professor for the last fifteen minutes of class.

***

Ten minutes to eight, Soma puts away the homework he’s working on, and heads up to his dormitory. He drops his books on the bed, and grabs his lightweight jumper, favoring it over his jacket on this spring evening.

“Where are you off to Kadar?” One of his dormmate’s asks him. “Isn’t it curfew soon?”

“Curfew is in three hours. It’s Friday, remember?” Soma grins. “I’ll be back in time, don’t you worry. Don’t want to get any Y’s.”

“Kadar, are you asking for Y’s? Did I hear this correctly?”

His head snaps to the left, and he sees the Scarlet Fox’s prefect standing outside the door, his arms crossed over his chest. “Because, you know, I’d be more than happy to dole those out to you.”

“No, I’m okay. Thank you, Redmond!” He smiles cheerfully. He looks at his dormmates. “See you guys later!” He walks out of the room, discreetly letting his hand brush against Edgar’s arm as he walks by him.

He heads out of the dormitory, and begins to slow his pace, hoping that the older teen would be joining him. Not a minute after he steps foot outside of the Red House, the recognizable musk of the teen waifs towards him. He gasps when arms wrap around him, pulling him backwards, a hand clamping over his mouth to mute the shout of surprise that tries to leave past his lips.

“Prince, it’s me.” Edgar’s lips brush against the shell of his ear, making Soma come off of being on high alert.. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay.” He smiles, turning his head. He looks into his scarlet eyes. “What is going on? What is this party all about?”

“Have you ever played poker?” Edgar takes his hand, and they begin to walk towards the Blue House together.

“I have not. Is it hard to learn?” The soft touches of Edgar’s thumb on the back of his hand make him feel a little light headed. “Will you teach me how to play?”

It doesn’t dawn on Soma that they’re being affectionate towards one another until they get closer to their destination. Afraid that someone might catch them, he lets go of the older teen’s hand, and looks down. He’s glad it’s night, otherwise his companion might see the blush that’s now staining his cheeks.

“Prince, I-”

“Soma!” He lifts his head, and sees his best friend walking towards them. “You came!”

He waves at the small teen. “Hi, Ciel! Yes, I got an invite too!” He grins. “Is Bluer with you?”

“No, he’s already here, supposedly.” Ciel walks up to them. “Oh, hello, Redmond.”

“Nice to see you, Phantomhive.” Soma notices that Edgar is back to being all business. He feels a little sad, not wanting that mask to come on so quickly, but he understands why it must happen.

Edgar knocks on the door, Soma and Ciel standing behind him. Herman Greenhill stands at the door, a smirk on his face. “Ah, Redmond. So glad to see you could join us. And look who’s with you - Kadar and Phantomhive. Come on in, you lot. You’re the last to arrive.”

The three walk in together, the two prefects leading the way. “Do you know what this is about?” Ciel whispers to him. “Sebastian says he didn’t hear anything from the other wardens, and is honestly as clueless as I am.”

“Something about poker? What is poker, Ciel?” Soma asks. His eyes keep watching Edgar’s body, wishing that the two of them could have had more alone time. He can still feel the heat of his hand on his own, and can feel those lips against his ear. He shivers involuntarily, biting his lip to control himself.

“It’s cards. You haven’t played cards? They don’t play poker in India?” Ciel asks.

“No, gambling is frowned upon. Although, my father would run games for his friends.” He shrugs his shoulders, and follows the two prefects into what appears to be a study. “I never bothered to learn how to play.”  

In the room are Edward Midford, Gregory Violet and Cheslock, and Lawrence Bluer. Soma looks around, and is surprised to not see either Harcourt or Clayton there, the two fags for Edgar and Lawrence. Very strange. Perhaps both he and Ciel were invited in their stead? But why would that be?

“Pull up a chair, gents. Tonight’s game is going to be five-card draw.” Herman sits at the end of the table, and begins to shuffle a deck of cards. “Only betting with pretend money this evening, sorry to say. But, we were able to procure some…. _things_.”

Cheslock holds up four bottles of wine. “Beggars can’t be choosers, right?” The room fills with pleasant laughter.

“Where should we sit?” Soma asks, looking around the table. “Does it matter?”

“It does not, Kadar.” Herman shuffles the cards more.

A chair is pulled out. “Why don’t you take this seat?” Edgar suggests. A small smile begins to make its way onto Soma’s face as he looks into Edgar’s eyes. Giving a simple nod, he walks over to it and sits down, noticing that Cheslock is on his left, while Edgar takes the seat to his right.

Ciel shoots him a look, but there’s nothing that Soma can do. It isn’t like he didn’t grab him first. He shrugs his shoulders, and watches his best friend exhale, knowing that he’s bothered, but oh well. He sits across from him, in between Lawrence and Gregory.

“Do you know how to play, Phantomhive?” Lawrence asks.

“I do.”

“Then, let’s play!” Herman announces, and begins to deal the cards.

Soma leans over, and speaks to Cheslock. “I thought that drinking was against the rules on campus?”

“Well, yeah - but that doesn’t stop us.” Cheslock grins, and grabs one of the bottles of wine. “Do you want some, Kadar?”

He politely shakes his head. “No, I don’t care for the taste of alcohol very much.”

“Suit yourself.”

The only two to not partake in any alcohol were the two best friends. Each time one of the prefects refills their glass, Soma looks over at Ciel, and he rolls his one good eye. Soma finally got the hang of the game after the fourth round, and is now currently sitting on the largest pile of fake money in front of him.

“You sure you’ve never played, Kadar?” Herman asks, dealing another hand. “Because it seems like you’re swindling the table to me.”

He laughs, and shakes his head, his plum ponytail swinging against the back of his neck. “No, no. This is my first time. I’m just a quick learner.” He winks, and takes a peek at his cards. “Did you guys finally run out of wine?”

“Ah, he’s right. There’s no more.” Gregory laments, holding up the last bottle. “Dry.”

“Probably best that there’s no more,” Edward slurs a little, discarding two cards. “I’m falling asleep. We almost done, Greenhill?”

“No one is keeping you here, Midford.” Herman replies, dealing out the cards.

“Does your sister know you drink?” Ciel asks, looking at his single card.

Edward looks at the smaller teen. “No, and she doesn’t need to.”

“Ah, that’s right. Phantomhive, you’re betrothed to her, are you not?” Lawrence asks.

Soma has stopped paying attention to the conversation, thanks to someone’s hand now resting on the top of his thigh. He’s trying to look in the appropriate direction, but all he can pay attention to  is Edgar’s hand slowly creeping up his thigh. He wants to feel that hand on a different part of his body, and at the rate he’s moving his hand, it may be another ten minutes before Edgar gets there. Soma scoots his chair forward, forcing the hand to move up. He hears Edgar gasp, which he quickly turns into a cough.

“Something the matter, Redmond?” Gregory looks up. “Upset that you can’t date Midford’s younger sister?”

Edgar looks across the table. “Hardly. Why would I care? No offense, Midford.”

“None taken, Redmond.”

“Lizzie is great, though.” Soma finally decides to join in on the conversation. The hand that’s finally on the area he wants it to be squeezes him gently. Maybe it isn’t such a good idea to have joined in. He looks over at Ciel. “She’s really sweet and takes care of Ciel when Sebastian-”

“Enough talk about her!” Ciel slaps his cards on the table.

Taking a chance, Soma’s eyes dart towards his right, and he sees Edgar is looking down at the cards in his hand, while his other hand starts to squeeze him a little bit more. Cheeky bastard. Soma looks up, and sets his cards down.

“Is that it? Is this the end?” Soma asks. “Isn’t it curfew soon?”

“Curfew was about two hours ago, Kadar.” Cheslock lays his cards down.

“Oh!” He is glad the conversation has lended to him being able to make this noise, because Edgar has decided to bit a little bit more aggressive with how he’s touching him now. He looks around the table, and sees everyone put their hands down. “Does this mean I win again?”

“It does.” Herman nods. “Good game tonight, gents. Best hurry back to your dorms before the wardens start to become suspicious.”

The heat on his crotch suddenly disappears, Edgar removing his hand discreetly when chairs begin to push backwards. Soma stands up, and notices the prefect sway to the side. Without thinking, he places his hand on Edgar’s lower back. “You okay, Redmond?” He asks.

“Yes,” Edgar nods. “Just got a little dizzy.”

He drops his hand, and looks over at Ciel, who seems to be in a conversation with both Lawrence and Cheslock. “Ciel, I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? I think Redmond may need some help getting back to our dorm.”

“See you.” Ciel nods, and goes back to his conversation.

“Thank you for inviting me, Greenhill.” Soma waves at the Green House’s prefect. “Do you guys do this often?”

“Once every month. Consider yourself always invited, Kadar. Just let some of us win, huh?” Greenhill laughs, and begins to pick up the rest of the cards from the table.

He walks out of the study with Edgar, who begins to lean more towards him. This is one of the reasons Soma chose not to drink this evening, after watching the prefect enjoy glass after glass. He really did have too much to drink. When they make it outside, he casually slips his arm around his waist. Edgar leans into him, sighing softly.

“I think I may have had too much, Prince.” Edgar’s voice slurs. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Soma laughs, and walks with him towards their dormitory. “You must learn to pace yourself better, Edgar.”

“I love the way you say my name.” Edgar’s pale blonde hair rests against Soma’s chest. “You’ll come up to my room, yes?”

“Of course. But, you must stay quiet, alright? Just because you’re a prefect does not mean you’re impervious to receiving Y’s from the warden.” Soma opens the door quietly, keeping a firm grip on Edgar’s body.

They make it all the way up to the prefect’s dorm without being caught. When they get up there, Soma guides Edgar towards his bed. The prefect pulls him down on the bed with him, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

“This is what I’ve wanted to do all evening.” Edgar speaks softly.

“Well, your hand sure was having fun.” Soma teases him. He hears the older teen groan, but then the groan turns into a fit of giggles.

Edgar reaches up, and tugs on his ponytail, his plum hair falling down to his shoulders. “Ah, much better.” Fingers start to comb through his hair. “It’s damp!”

“Yes, I put it up after I shower.” Soma laughs. “Come on, let me get up? You should probably get undressed, Edgar.”

“Are you going to undress me, Prince?” Edgar bats his eyelashes playfully. “Shouldn’t I be the one undressing you? I’m not worthy to have royalty undress me.”

Soma stares into his scarlet eyes, and tries to figure out just why this teen makes him feel as special as he does. He knows he won’t be getting any sort of sexual relief tonight, but it doesn’t matter. He just enjoys spending time with him. Plus, no snoring. Double bonus. He rests his palm against Edgar’s jaw, stroking his thumb against his pale cheek.

“Why must you say such things? It is I that am not worthy to be in your bed.” Soma’s lips connect with Edgar’s with a soft kiss. He can taste the wine on his breath, but is not bothered by it. Giving up wanting to get undressed, he rests his head against Edgar’s chest. “Let’s sleep, Edgar.”

“Don’t wanna….” Edgar’s legs wrap around his. “Please, Prince?”

He knows if he waits long enough, the alcohol will eventually capture the pale blonde, and he’ll be helpless to fight it. It only takes five minutes before Soma can hear him snoring softly. He closes his eyes, and stays close to him for the rest of the night. Unlike his dormmates, Edgar’s soft snores lull him into a dreamless sleep.

***

“Uuuggh.”

Soma blinks a few times, yawning softly. “Edgar?” He lifts his head up, noticing that neither of them moved that much during their slumber.

“Shhh. Too loud, my Prince.” Edgar groans, pulling a pillow from underneath him and pressing it over his face. “My head hurts.”

The sudden darkness makes Soma close his eyes again. “You drank too much last night.”

“Don’t remind me.” The darkness disappears, Edgar removing the pillow. “I didn’t do anything, well, you know…”

Lifting his head, he rests his chin on Edgar’s chest. “You do know we’re both still dressed, yes? So, it’s safe to say that no, you didn’t do anything.” He grins, enjoying the anguished expression on the prefect’s face.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re not telling the truth?”

“There  _may_  have been some wandering hands last night, but I don’t think anyone noticed.” He laughs, enjoying the blush that’s now on Edgar’s cheeks.

“I hope not.” Edgar groans again, pulling Soma up towards his face. “Do you have plans today?”

“No. Maybe go see my elephant. Would you like to meet her? She’s very sweet.” Soma smiles.

“I’d like that. But, a shower is in order.” He sits up slowly, holding his head. “And maybe some food.”

“Okay. Would you like to meet down in the common room?” Soma untangles himself from Edgar’s body, albeit hesitantly.

Scarlet eyes look up at him. “Oh, no. You’re taking a shower with me, Prince. What if I fall?”

“That is the worst excuse, Edgar.” He laughs, and nods his head. “If you were to fall, I will catch you. Of course I’ll stay with you.” How could he refuse such an order?

Too bad he’s already fallen for the prefect. And, if the way that Edgar seems to be smiling at him is any indication, it would seem that perhaps that fall has already taken place for him too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - I can't stop thinking about your hands on me.

* * *

Walking through the courtyard of the school, Soma looks around and sees the P4 are all walking together in a group. His eyes follow the prefect for the Red House’s movements, feeling a small thrill race through his body. He knows that the four will be crossing in front of him soon, so he quickly averts his eyes before he’s noticed by any of them. He thinks about the piece of a paper that seems to be burning a hole in the back of his pants, while sliding onto the bench he sees his best friend is sitting on.

“I think I may be heading to the townhouse this evening.” Ciel says, looking up from the book he’s reading. “Do you want to come with us? I’m sure it wouldn’t be an issue. I bet Agni would like to see you.”

He feels a slight pang in his chest at the mention of his butler. “Ah, that’s very nice of you, Ciel, but I think it might be best if I just stayed here this weekend. I’ve got some assignments that I need to take care of.”

“What?” One piercing blue eye looks up at him, his eyebrow raised up. “I thought this school was ‘too easy’ for you. What on earth are you talking about, having to do an assignment?”

Soma’s eyes keep watching the P4, the scarlet eyes he’s hoping will look at him do for the briefest of seconds, before looking back at the prefect that is talking to him. He’s suddenly breathless, and tries to think of an excuse to what Ciel is saying. Of course his best friend is right, but he can’t let him know that. No, the reason he wishes to stay is currently walking away from where they are sitting.

Fingers snap in front of his face. “You always zone out on me. What is going on with you? Are you sure you’re alright? Maybe you do need to see Agni. You’ve never been this much of a space cadet before. And that is saying something.”

“Thank you, Ciel.” He ruffles the hair on his best friend’s head. “It’s a group assignment, so that is why I must stick around. If it was just something I could do on my own, of course I would readily accept your invitation to go home and see Agni.” He leans back on the bench, a smile on his face. “If you see him, will you tell him I miss him?”

“Just come with me.” The younger teen pesters him. “It’s not like we’ll be gone all weekend. We’re just going to go tonight. We’ll be back tomorrow afternoon. I’ve got my own duties to attend to.”

How is he supposed to tell his best friend that he already has plans that cannot be broken? He laughs, and shakes his head. “Oh, Ciel. You have fun tonight at home. Maybe next time you guys go, I’ll join you. But tonight, I must decline.”

“Why do I feel like you’re hiding something from me….”

“I’m shocked!” Soma feigns upset. “I could never keep a secret from you, Ciel! And why would I? What the heck would I need to keep from you?” He stands up, and grabs his books. “Tell Mr. Sebastian I said hi, okay?”

“Tell me what?” The astute butler appears behind him, spectacles balancing on his nose, gold chain swinging with the slight bow of his head. “Will you be joining the young master this evening?”

He shakes his head. “No, I will not be, Mr. Sebastian. But please let Agni know that I’m doing alright?”

“I will make sure he receives the message.” His best friend’s khan-sama, in the disguise as the warden for the Blue House, bows his head. “We will give him your best. Please do take care of yourself.”

He smiles. “See you two later!” Soma waves, and leaves the courtyard, heading to his last class of the afternoon.

He hopes that Ciel will just leave him alone. He understands why he wants him to go back with him, and really, he wants to see Agni very badly, but the note that is in his back pocket is the reason he declines. The note that he had found in his mailbox earlier in the morning. Pulling it out of his pocket, he takes a look at the perfect handwriting on the piece of paper.

“Prince - Please come to my room tonight thirty minutes past curfew. I will not take no for an answer. x - Your loyal subject”

Folding it back up, he puts it back in his back pocket. Why did he want him to wait that long after curfew? Pushing the bangs off of his face, he can’t keep the smile off of his face as he thinks about just what may be happening in the prefect’s dorm in just a few short hours.

***

Soma gets ready for bed with the rest of his dormmates, and slips under the covers five minutes before lights out. He rests his head on the pillow, and closes his eyes, but sleep is the furthest thing from his mind. No, now it’s the waiting game. He hopes that the thirty minutes he’s supposed to wait will pass by quickly. Already, the sounds of snores are filling the room, so even if he wants to sleep, he can’t.

He hears a noise outside the door, and watches it open. He continues to fake being asleep for the prefect’s fag, as it is Joanne’s job to make sure everyone is in their bed. Perhaps this is why he was told to wait that extra half hour, when it didn’t seem to be an issue before. Perhaps Joanne has questioned Edgar? When the door closes shut, he opens his eyes and stares at the top of the ceiling, sighing softly. Why must British schools be so rigid with their rules?

The clock in the hallway begins to chime, signalling that it is now half past the hour. As quiet as he can move, Soma slides out of bed, his feet landing softly onto the floor. He twists the doorknob, and steps out of the room, leaving the four other snoring teens to their peaceful slumber. He closes it and tiptoes down the hallway, heading towards the staircase that leads up to the prefect’s dorm. A noise down the hall startles him, making him freeze in his spot, fear starting to run through his body. Is Joanne still making his rounds?

When he hears nothing for a few minutes, he keeps against the wall and walks quietly towards the stairs. Thankful that none of the lights are on this evening, he finds the first step with relative ease, and then counts each step he takes, his nervous energy suddenly manifesting the closer and closer he gets to the prefect’s door. His hand touches the knob, and he gently twists it, opening it outwards.

There is a fire going, and he can see the teen he’s been dying to see is sprawled out on the chaise, his eyelids closed, chest rising and falling steadily, dressed only in his nightgown. He closes the door, and quietly turns the lock. He walks over to the couch, no longer worried about making too much noise, and leans over the chaise. Pale blonde hair is still tied with a small red tie falling over his right shoulder. Soma’s fingers delicately touch the ribbon, tugging gently to release the knot. The hair falls out of the tie, fanning out on his chest. He watches Edgar groan in his sleep, the prefect rolling onto his side, face burying into the cushion.

Slipping off his robe and slippers, Soma lays down on the chaise, careful to not bump into the older teen’s body. Once he’s settled comfortably, yet a little bit awkwardly, he places his right hand on Edgar’s hip, his chest coming into contact with Edgar’s back. He hears another soft sigh from the prefect’s mouth, and feels him try to curl in towards the side of the chaise.

“Edgar, wake up. Edgar….” He speaks softly into his ear, gripping his hip a little bit.

“Mmm….Prince…?” Edgar’s voice is thick with sleep. His head pushes against the top of Soma’s shoulder, his pale blonde hair mixing with the plum strands of his own hair. “Are you really here right now…?”

“I am.” He smiles, gasping quietly when he feels Edgar’s hips push back against his. “Ah, what are you doing? You’ll push me off of this chaise, if you’re not careful.”

The prefect turns around, his nose brushing against Soma’s. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep. It’s just the fire is so nice and warm, and-”

“Do you wish to stay here?” Soma asks, rubbing his nose against Edgar’s. “I’m just happy to be able to touch you again.” Feeling his cheeks become warm with embarrassment, he brushes his lips against Edgar’s ear. “I can’t stop thinking about your hands on me,” he confides in a whisper.

“Prince…” Edgar’s lips touch his with a soft kiss, arms wrapping around his neck, drawing himself closer to Soma’s body. He lets the hand that is still on the older teen’s body slide towards the middle of his back, pulling him closer as their lips part together as one.

Tongues begin to touch, fanning the flames of desire that both have been suppressing for the school week. Soma’s other arm slips around Edgar’s body as the prefect moves to lay on top of him, his back becoming flush with the chaise. He moans low into the kiss, his hands going straight to Edgar’s hips, wishing for more of the friction their frotting is creating. Edgar captures his soft moans with his opened mouth, the tips of their tongues rubbing together as their kisses become more urgent.

Lips part, Soma inhaling some much needed air. “E-Edgar, may we move over to the bed?” He keeps rolling his hips, looking up at the beauty whose hands are now on his chest, balancing himself on Soma’s body. His eyes are a deep red, his lips kiss swollen from his own demanding mouth.

“I don’t think I can’t wait that long, Prince.” Soma moans low, his hands slipping from Edgar’s waist and sliding up the nightgown. His eyes close tightly, when he realizes there’s nothing underneath the silk material.

“W-What do you wish for me to do? I’ll do anything, Edgar.”  

“A-Anything…?”

He nods his head, the soft cushion of the chaise on the back of his head. The pale blonde begins to scoot forward, his knees now flanking either side of Soma’s arms. Edgar reaches down and pulls his nightgown over his head, throwing it towards the bed. Tan hands touch his waist, Soma’s heart pounding faster as he takes in how different their complexions are.

“Do you not like that I’m as pale as I am…?” Edgar asks, his hair spilling over both of his shoulders. His fingers begin to unbutton the nightshirt that Soma is still wearing.

“When did I ever say such a thing?” Soma takes his hand, and kisses the tips of his fingers. “You are absolutely beautiful, Edgar. You, of all people, know how handsome you are.”

Edgar’s cheeks become pink at Soma’s confession. “Prince…”

“What would you have me do for you?” He asks a second time, Edgar’s fingers pushing the nightshirt off of his upper body. He arches up, watching the clothing drop to the floor next to his discarded robe.

Fingers snap the hem of his pajama pants. “Take these off.” Edgar slips off of his body, and begins walking towards the bed.

“Am I to stay here?” Soma asks, watching the sway of his hips, tongue licking his lips as he stares at the way Edgar moves. Seeing him with no clothes on was much better than what he had seen in the afternoon.

“Yes, my liege. Please, do not move.”

“But, I may take my pants off?”

“Oh, yes.” Edgar walks back over to him, holding a small vial in his hands.

Knowing just what that vial holds in it, the blood in Soma’s body is now rushing towards his arousal, it becoming stiff as a board as he pulls his pants and drawers off. They fall into the same pile as his other clothes. He’s now just as naked as Edgar, the warmth of the fire rivaling the heat that’s beginning to spread throughout the lower half of his body.

He starts to spread his legs, but stops when he sees the prefect shake his head. “N-No?” He asks, a little confused by the action.

“You said I could have anything I wished, did you not, Prince?” Edgar helps Soma sit up, his back now resting against the back of the chaise.

Soma nods his head, head tilting in curiosity. “I did. But, you still have not told me what you wish?”

“I wish to feel you inside of me this evening, Soma.” Edgar’s whispered words in his ear make him moan softly, as the vial is put into his palm. “ _Please_ , my liege? I’ve never been taken before, and I want you to have that honor.”

He pours some of the liquid onto his left hand, spreading the oil over his index and middle finger with his thumb. “I’ve never…” His voice shakes a little, betraying the false bravado he was just exercising only seconds before.

“I’ll help you.” Edgar’s lips touch his with a soft kiss, taking Soma’s breath away, as his nerves start to become tangible. “You won’t hurt me.”

“Are you sure you this is where you want for this to happen?” Soma sets the vial down, keeping it close to him. “Would the bed not be better?”

“Here, Prince.” Edgar scoots higher up on his thighs, pushing his hips back. “I’ll be okay.”

Slippery fingers begin to rub against the soft flesh of Edgar’s entrance, Soma surprised by how smooth the skin was. Edgar’s soft moans encourage him to keep rubbing his fingers against the smooth skin, fingertips just barely touching the small opening. He feels his knees spread apart more, the tip of his index finger pushing into him unexpectedly.

“Oh,” He speaks softly, pushing his index finger in more into the heated channel. “A-Are you…?”

“F-Fine…” Edgar moans a little bit louder, his eyes closing as he leans his head back. The porcelain skin looks perfect to Soma’s eyes as he pushes his finger further in. “Prince…”

He shifts a little on the chaise, scooting back to rest himself against the back of the chaise. He rolls his finger inside of him, drawing an invisible circle deep within his body, touching all sides with the sides of his finger, wanting the channel to open up a little more for him. His lips touch the base of Edgar’s throat, as he kisses the flushed skin.

“Breathe, Edgar,” He requests softly, his middle finger itching to join its mate.

The prefect takes a deep, labored breath, the sounds of his soft moans sending a wave of yearning through Soma’s body. His middle finger slips inside of him, and instantly, the noises from Edgar’s mouth start to become higher pitched.

“A-Ah!!” He rolls his hips back, forcing Soma’s fingers to slip deeper into his body. “S-Spread them….please…”

“Spread? Oh!” Soma realizes what the request means. His right hand holds onto Edgar’s hip, as the fingers that are now trapped inside of his body begin to spread apart slowly. “How’s this feel?” He leans his head back, watching Edgar’s face for any sign of discomfort.

“Good, Prince….It feels…good…”

The oil on his fingers does its job, helping loosen him up. He brings them back together, only to spread them apart a little further the second time. Each time he widens the gap, the loud moans that fall from Edgar’s lips make him want to never stop. The slickened walls feel so nice against his fingers - he never imagined that this is what it would feel like to be inside of someone. He curls his middle finger experimentally, and becomes deaf when Edgar’s upper arms begin to squeeze the side of his head tightly.

“PRINCE!!!” His loud cry makes Soma realize that perhaps he’s found that spot deep inside of him. The muted moans only embolden him to keep rubbing the tip of his finger into that same spot. “S-Stop!!”

He does as he’s told, the pressure gone from his head as Edgar drops his arms back to rest on his shoulders. “Was that too much, Edgar?” He asks, a little worried that he may have gone too far.

“N-No. Yes. But no.” Edgar shakes his head, both his cheeks and neck flushed. “I think…I’m ready for…”

Soma spreads his fingers one last time, before pulling them out. He grabs the vial, and pours the oil onto his palm. “Scoot back for a moment, please?”

“Yes…” Edgar’s pants softly. He lifts himself up and moves back a little. He rests on his knees, his backside resting just below Soma’s knees.

Closing his eyes, he begins to touch himself, embarrassed by the lewd action. He hears Edgar moaning softly, and cracks one eye open. Scarlet eyes are watching his hand, making his arousal begin to throb in his hand. He opens both eyes, and begins to stroke himself more, coating himself with the oil, teasing himself with his own hand.

“Edgar,” He moans softly, stroking himself more. “T-Touch me…?” He feels silly requesting it, but what he said earlier to the prefect was the truth. He’s been dreaming of his hands on his body all week, and now that they’re finally behind closed doors, he wants to feel those hands on the one place where he cannot be touched, except for in this room.

Pale fingers wrap around his tan hands, the two hands pumping his arousal together. He leans his head back, moaning softly at the sensual action, afraid that if he looks at Edgar, he’ll lose his cool. After a few pumps, he pulls his hand away, pulling Edgar’s hand off of him at the same time. He reaches down and wipes his hand off on his robe, not caring how dirty it gets, and places it onto Edgar’s hip.

“Come and get your wish, Edgar.” His voice is low, surprising himself at how deep it sounds.

The prefect crawls back up, his knees now flanking Soma’s hips. Arms return to his shoulders, Soma’s hands now holding onto his hips loosely as he lifts himself up. The tip of his arousal pushes against Edgar’s entrance, and Soma does everything he can to not thrust up. Edgar lowers himself down with ease, sinking down on Soma’s girth at an excruciatingly slow rate.

“S-Soma….” His name comes from his lips, rather than his title, and it makes him pull Edgar close to his body in an embrace. He pushes his hips up, giving the older teen the last few inches of his cock without warning. “OH!”

“S-Sorry…” He whispers, kissing Edgar’s jawline. “I just….couldn’t…”

“I-It’s okay!”

He looks up and stares at the expressions Edgar makes with each gentle roll of his hips. His cock is enveloped by the radiant warmth of his body, the lubricated walls helping him to move in and out of his body with ease. He wants to be deeper inside of him, wants to feel all of him around his girth. Now he realizes why men enjoy taking other men. This feeling is, by far, one of the most unique feelings that he’s ever had the pleasure of knowing. This moment is special for the both of them. He can feel it, as Edgar begins to rock himself harder on his cock.

“P-Please, Edgar….Let me take you on the bed,” He begs through heated moans.

“Y-Yes…!”

Without thinking, Soma is standing up, sliding off the chaise, holding onto Edgar’s bottom as he keeps himself seated deep within him. Legs wrap around his middle tightly, heated kisses on his neck begin to make Soma’s legs wobble as he listens to Edgar’s heavy pants in his ear. Edgar keeps lifting himself up, and sinking himself down onto Soma’s cock, making both teens moan in pleasure. _Please, Shiva, let me make it to the bed_. He says a silent prayer to his deity, hoping he listens to his plea. His knees strike the edge of the mattress, thankful that he’s made it this far. Holding Edgar up a little, he moves their bodies as one as he lays him down on the bed, his knees hitting the mattress at the same time, staying fully sheathed within him.

Soma pushes his hips forward, finding the new position more than ideal. Edgar begins to moan his name louder with each thrust of his hips, sinking himself deeper and deeper into the tight confines of his body. His legs are still tightly wrapped around his waist, his hands grabbing onto his plum hair, yanking gently. He pushes his hips forward, moaning low as he feels Edgar’s cock rubbing against his stomach, knowing just how the prefect must be feeling right at this moment.

“S-Soma….more! More, Soma! MORE!” Edgar cries out after one particular harsh thrust of Soma’s hips.

Paralyzed by the sounds of his cries, the younger teen begins to thrust his hips harder, the sounds of their bodies joining together in this animalistic act making his cock throb deep inside of him. He can feel his fingers yanking harder on his hair, reassuring him that Edgar is thoroughly enjoying just what he’s doing to his body. He can feel his lower belly begin to grow warmer, his release fast approaching as he feels Edgar’s inner walls beginning to tighten around him after each thrust.

“Aah, E-Edgar….” He presses his face against Edgar’s neck, thrusting himself deeper into him. His arms are still wrapped around his body, clinging to his body as they rock together faster. “Edgar, I….”

“SOMA!” The prefect’s voice cracks, his body clamping down around Soma’s arousal as his orgasm hits his body.

“Yes…” He whispers against his neck, pushing himself in as deep as he can, his orgasm hitting him hard, making him see white behind his closed eyelids.

He pants hard, resting against Edgar’s shoulder, the rapture in their joined orgasm making his body tingle from head to toe. When he starts to breathe a little bit more normal, he lifts his head, and looks at Edgar. He see his eyes are watering, instantly making him feel like he’s done something wrong.

“Edgar? What’s wrong?” He gently slips out of him, laying next to his side. He cups his face with his clean hand, the panicky feeling consuming him. “Did I hurt you? I didn’t mean to.”

Lips touch his palm. “Not at all, Prince. I’m just….happy. That’s all.” Edgar’s smile dissipates the panic from Soma’s body almost instantly. “You make me very happy.”

“You make me feel the same.” He smiles, touching his lips against his. “Thank you for letting me share this moment with you.”

“Did you like it?” Edgar pulls Soma to rest against him, his head resting on his pale chest, fingers running through his plum strands with a comforting touch.

Humming softly, Soma nods his head. “It was different. But, in a good way.” He closes his eyes, rubbing his cheek against Edgar’s chest. “Edgar? I have a question.”

“What is it, Prince?” His fingers keep slipping through Soma’s hair, making him extremely content.

“Why did you ask me to come up here so late?” He yawns softly. “Usually it’s just after lights out?”

The prefect chuckles softly, the sound pleasant to Soma’s ears. “A new rule that was implemented earlier this week by the warden. Did Harcourt check on your room?” 

“He did.” Soma nods his head. He turns his head to the side, and looks into his scarlet eyes. “May I ask another question?”

“Of course, Prince. Ask me all the questions you want. I enjoy listening to your voice.” The soft smile on his face makes Soma’s heart thud in his chest.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He lifts his head up. “I’ll know if you are lying, Edgar.”

The prefect laughs softly, and shakes his head. “No, not at all. I feel perfectly fine. I feel better than I expected, actually.”

“It probably helps we moved to the bed.” Soma grins.

More laughter fills the room. “I suppose you are probably right.” Edgar’s hands rest on his lower back. “You will stay the night with me, yes?”

“I have no intention of leaving this room.” He replies.

“Good. Because I have missed you very much this past week, your Highness.” Edgar’s fingers begin to scratch Soma’s lower back.

“I am glad I’m not alone in those feelings.” Soma says with a soft smile on his face. “What should we do for the rest of the night?”

“I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

***

Since the campus was practically empty on this particular weekend, Edgar and Soma decide to enjoy their lunch together, as they did not roll out of bed until late morning. Soma could not keep the smile off of his face as the two of them dined together in the deserted mess hall, enjoying a fruit plate with some vegetable hand pies.

“Do you never go home?” Soma asks the prefect. They keep playing footsie under the table, both enjoying the constant touches.

Edgar shakes his head, looking down at the strawberry in his hand. “No, not very often. I don’t care for my family all that much. What about you, Prince? Do you miss your family back home?”

“I-” He stops talking when the door to the mess hall opens. He sees a small shadow begin to walk towards him.

“I’ve been looking for you.” Ciel walks over to the table. “We’ve just returned, and your crazy butler wants you to have this.” He sets a bag down in front of him. “Ah, Redmond? I didn’t know you were here.”

“Phantomhive.” Edgar wears a look of boredom on his face. “Yes, I stay here on the weekends.”

Soma opens the bag and squeals in delight. “Agni’s curry!” He pulls out the container, and inhales the rich scent of his butler’s famous food. “Ah, thank you so much, Ciel!” He stands up and hugs his best friend.

“Y-Yes, well.” Ciel stutters, and begins to back away. “Since you are busy-”

“You can join us, if you wish, Ciel!” Soma looks around. “It’s very quiet here today.”

“No, no. I’ve got things I must see to. I’ll see you at dinner, I’m sure.” Ciel bows his head. “Redmond.” He turns on his heel, and leaves the two Red House mates alone.

Soma sets the container in between the two of them. “Would you like to try some? It’s quite delicious.”

“I would love some, Prince.” Edgar takes his fork, and picks some up. “Does your friend know about us?”

He looks down, and shakes his head. “No, I haven’t told anyone. I thought it best to not say anything.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Redmond asks, going for a second bite. “This is the best curry I’ve ever tasted, Prince.”

Smiling, he nods his head. “Isn’t it the best? Agni’s curry is unrivaled in my country. He makes the best out of any Indian I know.” He knocks his knee against Edgar’s with a soft tap. “And yes, I am more than okay with it. People don’t need to know everyone’s business all the time.”

“I agree.” Redmond returns his smile. “I may eat most of this curry, Prince.”

“Nothing would make me happier, Edgar.”

“Not even a kiss?”

“Well, perhaps that might.”

The two enjoy the rest of their lunch in peace, waxing poetic on all subjects, talking about absolutely nothing at the same time. It was the perfect Saturday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - I got you a present.

* * *

Tapping his pencil against his lips, Soma looks out the window. He’s stuck in class, bored out of his mind, as he listens to the professor ramble on about teachings he learned about five years prior. He tries not to appear too bored, for he did not wish to make extra work for his classmates. No, that was something he would like to avoid at all costs. He looks at nothing in particular, while his mind begins to wander.

This past weekend, he had gone home with Ciel, after he had begged and pleaded with him on Friday. Before he had left with him, he had seen Edgar for the briefest of moments. Too short, if you were to ask him. He wanted to spend another lazy weekend with him, like they had done a few weeks before. The weekend before last, Edgar had been forced to go somewhere with his uncle, much to his reluctance, and this past weekend, Soma was with Ciel.

Not that he didn’t enjoy spending time with his best friend. No, he had had a rather nice weekend, and his belly seemed to be a little bit fatter thanks to his kind khan-sama making sure to feed him his delicious cooking at  _least_  four times a day. He smiles, when he thinks about Agni, and wishes that there was some way he could see him, and spend some time with Edgar. He wants the two to meet, because he knows that Agni would like him.

The students start to push their chairs back, signalling that the lesson is finally over. He grabs his things, and fixes his waist coat, before following his classmates out of the room. The day is finally over, which means he can head back to the dormitory and put this things away. One of the perks of his learning most of this material before means that he doesn’t have to concentrate too much on his class work assigned in the evening.

He heads back to the dormitory, and walks into the Red House, noticing not a lot of students are milling about. Shrugging it off, he walks to his room, keeping his head down. Just as he’s passing a door, a hand darts outs and grabs onto him, yanking into said room.

“W-Wha-” His mouth is covered by a soft hand. His eyes widen, when he realizes just whose hand it is that’s touching his face.

“Miss me, Prince?” The softness of Edgar’s voice makes Soma’s toes curl inside of his shoes. He nods his head, and quickly turns around, dropping his school bag on the floor. He throws his arms around the prefect, and hugs him tight. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Edgar chuckles softly, returning the hug.

Soma rests his head on Edgar’s shoulder, looking around the small hall closet they’re standing in. “I missed you more than I thought I would,” he answers truthfully.

“Should I take that as a compliment, or….?” More soft laughter from the prefect.

“Yes, please do.” Soma lifts his head and looks into his scarlet eyes. Those eyes that he couldn’t stop thinking about all weekend long. “Did you miss me?”

“I did.” Edgar’s smile makes his heart beat in triple time. “Tell me, do you have plans this evening?”

He shakes his head. “No. I’ve got some homework, but not a lot. Why?”

“Will you meet me at your elephant’s pen after dinner? Say, around 8 this evening?”

Soma gasps excitedly. “Yes! Oh, gosh! You want to see my elephant? Okay! I’ve missed her. I hope they took care of her while I was gone.”

“I’m sure someone did, Prince.” Edgar’s lips touch his with a quick kiss. “Go. I have to meet the other prefects in a little bit.”

Groaning, he steps closer to him and presses his lips against his for one more kiss. “You say you miss me, and pull me into this tiny closet, only to kick me out? So rude, Redmond.” He pouts, doing his best to keep a serious look on his face.

“Why, Kadar. Did you just suggest I was lying in wait for you?” Lips curl up in a smirk.

“KADAR??” He shouts, pushing the prefect away from him. He grabs his bag and starts to open the door, trying to keep his laughter inside.

“Prince…” The prefect’s lowered voice rings in his ears, trapping him against his body, pushing the door closed.

Unable to keep the facade up, he starts to laugh, and turns around to hug the taller teen. “I’m just joking, Edgar. I’ll see you tonight after dinner?” He steals another kiss from him, letting his lips linger for a little bit longer than the last time. He wishes he could slip his tongue into the older teen’s mouth, but knows that if he does, the more likely Edgar will be late for his meeting. Stepping back, he smiles and opens the door, walking backwards out of the closet.

“Kadar? What are you doing in there?” The voice of the prefect’s fag, Joanne, asks.

Looking into the older teen’s eyes, he sees the same panic reflected there that is in his own. He quickly grabs the knob, and shuts the door. “Oh, nothing, Harcourt. I guess I took a wrong turn by mistake.” He waves, and begins to walk down the hallway, heading towards his dorm. He only hopes that Joanne will leave it alone, so that Edgar can make his escape.

He stops in his tracks, and turns around. He sees Joanne is approaching the door, and quickly decides to draw his attention away from it. “I say, Harcourt? Can you show me where the Red House’s private library is? I can’t remember which floor it’s on.”

“Do you really need me to show you that now, Kadar?” At least the younger teen starts to walk towards him, rather than standing by the door. “Alright, come along then. It’s this way.”

They begin to walk down the hallway together. Being as discreet as he can, he looks over his shoulder, and sees that Redmond has made his escape. He can see him walking towards the front door of their dormitory. He starts to turn his head back when he sees Edgar turn around and watches him wave. Soma starts to raise his hand up instinctively to return the wave.

“Kadar, watch out!” Another student shouts, as he plants face first into another male.

“Ooof! Sorry!” He pushes some of his hair off of his face, feeling completely foolish. He swears he can hear Edgar laughing, as the prefect walks outside. Oh, that’s it. That man is going to pay for this.

***

“Do you have a lot of homework?” Ciel asks him, as they eat their dinner across from one another. “I’m so tired of doing dictation. These teachers are worse than Sebastian.”

Soma laughs. “You can’t mean that, Ciel. Sebastian is truly awful. No one can be worse than him.”

“Bite your tongue, Kadar.” Ciel smirks, his blue eye honed in on him. “You seem in quite the chipper mood. Something happen after school? You weren’t this happy when we left the townhouse this morning.”

He shrugs his shoulders, and continues to eat his food. “No, nothing out of the ordinary, Ciel. And yes, I do have some homework, so I’ll probably just finish up here and head back to my house.”

“Darn.” Ciel mumbles, starting to push his uneaten food around on the plate. “And here I was going to suggest we go and see your elephant this evening. I’m sure she missed you this past weekend.”

His fork almost drops to the table, as Soma tries to process just what Ciel has said. His best friend  _never_  has suggested to go see his elephant, and now he’s doing that? Out of all the days that he could, it has to be  _this_  day? He recovers almost instantly, and shakes his head.

“I’m sure she’s fine, Ciel. Perhaps we can go tomorrow after school? Maybe Mr. Sebastian can procure some treats for us?” He hopes this will stall his best friend from trying to visit his elephant this evening.

The young Earl nods his head. “I suppose you’re right. It would be nicer to bring some treats to her.”

“Good. It is settled then.” Soma stands up, having taken the last bite of his meal just moments before. He can hear the bell announcing that it’s quarter til eight. “See you at breakfast?”

“Yes, alright. Have a good night.” Ciel resumes eating his dinner, opening the book he’s brought with him, and begins to read.

Soma wonders if he has enough time to go to the shared bathroom to brush his teeth before he is to meet with Edgar. He sees the P4 sitting at their table, looking like none of them were in any hurry to move. He looks away, before drawing attention to him, a little sad that Edgar didn’t meet his glance. Pushing the door open, he leaves the mess hall and heads across the field.

Moonlight shines down intermittently, a few scattered clouds dotting the sky. The bell begins to chime the Westminster tune, and he walks into the stable where his elephant is kept. As the bell begins to announce the hour, Soma approaches his sleeping friend, but is stopped when an arm wraps around his waist.

“Sorry I’m late, Prince…” He bites his lower lip, as he inhales the musk of the older teen. “Bluer would just not stop prattling on at dinner. I lied and said I had a headache.”

“You lied for me?” Soma looks his shoulder, staring up into crimson eyes. “Why, Redmond, I do believe that you may be breaking rule nineteen.”

The soft laughter from his throat makes him smile. “Well, they’re not aware that I was telling a lie, so I could not have broken that rule strictly based on that principle.”

“‘Rule nineteen - one must never lie to their friends.’ I am fairly certain that you did, indeed, break that rule, Redmond. How do you plan to atone for your misbehavior?” Soma asks, stepping away from the prefect. “How about 10 Y’s?”

Scarlet eyes playfully narrowed. “My, Kadar. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to give an order to a prefect. Which means that I’m now no longer the sole rule breaker. I do believe you just broke rule thirty-seven.”

“Hmm….” Soma tries to remember just what rule thirty-seven is. “‘One must never try to overstep the rulings of a prefect.’ How did I do that?!” He exclaims, baffled by this predicament.

Hands touch his waist, and pull him closer to the older teen’s body. “You just gave me Y’s, my Prince. Would you really have me do Y’s?” Lips touch the side of his neck, making Soma moan softly. “I’ll do them, under one condition.”

“W-What’s that?” Soma asks, wishing that he wasn’t wearing a tie around his neck, as he wants to feel Edgar’s tongue on his lower neck.

Lips caress his ear. “You let me use your back as my table?”

“Yes.” He nods his head, suddenly weak in the knees. Snapping out of it, he steps away, and turns to face him. “Why did you want to see my elephant? I didn’t know you liked her. I thought, since what happened before, that you probably disliked her a lot.”

Edgar pushes his pale bangs to the side of his face. “I wanted to see your elephant, because I knew this was the only place that I could see you alone without worry.”

“Oh? Why did you wish to see me alone?” Soma’s heartbeat begins to pick up.

“Close your eyes, Prince.” Edgar requests in a hushed tone.

Intrigued, Soma does as the prefect asks. He stands there, his eyes closed, a pensive look on his face. “Now what?”

“Hold your hands out for me, please.”

He does as instructed, holding his hands out in front of him. He feels something soft touch his hands. “May I open my eyes now, Edgar?”

“You may, my Prince.”

In his hands is a silk scarf, embroidered with the most intricate pattern. “Edgar, what is this?”

“I got you a present.” Scarlet eyes light up, as the older teen’s smile begins to brighten his whole face. “I saw it while out shopping with Uncle this past weekend, and I knew that it belonged in your possession. I…. I hope you like it.” A sudden shyness creeps into the prefect’s voice.

Soma lets the fabric slip through his fingers, before wrapping it around his neck. “It’s absolutely perfect. Thank you so much!” He leans forward, and places a featherlight kiss on the male’s cheek. He can feel heat against his lips, the pale blonde’s cheeks a little flushed by the action.

“Do you really like it?”

“Of course!” Soma nods his head. “I….I’m just surprised, that’s all.” He goes and sits down next to his elephant, patting the ground next to him as an invitation for Edgar to join him.

The prefect does. “Why are you surprised, Prince?”

“Because, not even my best friend has ever gotten me a gift before.” He holds the end of the scarf up to his face, and inhales. “It even smells like you.” He remarks, with a smile.

“I hope you like the way I smell, then.” Edgar chuckles. “As I said, I saw it, and it reminded me of you, so I knew that I had to purchase it for you.”

“Edgar?” Soma asks, lowering the scarf back down. “May I ask you a question?”

“Of course, my liege. What would you like to ask?”

He leans over, resting his head against his shoulder. “Just what are we doing? I….” He closes his eyes. “Please do not take this the wrong way, but you’re not inviting anyone else up to your dorm in the evening, are you?”

“No, I’m not.” Edgar answers without pause. “You are the only person that I lay with. Why? Am I not the only person you do these sorts of things with?”

There’s hurt in his voice, and Soma feels his insides start to twist. “No! Of course not!” He sits up, and looks into his scarlet eyes. “You’re the only person I’ve gone to bed with at this school.”

“Do you promise, Prince?”

“Of course, Edgar. You’re the only one I think about.” Soma touches his cheek, basking in the way the pale blonde tilts his head in towards the touch. “I told you, I missed you terribly this past weekend. More so than I thought I would. If that does not tell you how much I care about you, then I’m not sure what will.”

Lips touch his palm. “Do you really mean that, Soma?”

“Without a doubt, Edgar.” He feels his heart flutter in his chest at hearing his first name. To hear it said not in the throes of passion feels even more intimate to him. “Would it be safe to assume that you and I are exclusive to one another?”

Pale blonde hair falls over his shoulder, the red bowtie barely holding the strands of hair together in a ponytail. “Yes, of course. I did not know you needed affirmation of this. Prince, you are the only one that I desire and want to be with.”

“Would you like for me to come up to your room this evening?” He asks bluntly, not bothering to skirt around the question.

“After Harcourt checks your room, come up to mine.” Edgar nods, a smile on his face.

“I will.”

***

The scarf is draped over their bodies, Edgar having used it as a creative way to bind Soma’s wrists during their intense coupling. Soma still cannot believe how wonderful it feels to be back in his bed, his body and mind seeming to be at peace once more. He laughs softly, as Edgar’s fingers touch his chest, rubbing the soft fabric over of his skin.

“What are you chuckling at, Prince?” Edgar asks, a smile on his face. “I didn’t do something silly, did I?”

“No, not at all.” Soma rests his head on the prefect’s shoulder, sighing contentedly. “No, I’m just….happy.”

“And why are you so happy?” Warm fingers begin to pull through his plum locks, the gentle touches making him moan softly.

“Because of you. You make me feel good, Edgar. You make me feel like I’m just a normal person. Not royalty, or perhaps just another Indian. No, you make me feel normal, and special.” He lifts his head, and looks up into his eyes.

“You are special, Soma. You’re very special to me.” Their lips meet in a soft kiss, neither having the energy to deepen it at the moment. Both are content with the soft kisses they keep giving each other, neither one seeming to want to pull away first.

He rests his head back on his shoulder. “And you are the same to me, Edgar. I know that this is just between us, but I consider you my companion. My boyfriend, as it were.” Biting his lip, he becomes nervous as to how the older teen will take this news. Is he about to ruin the good thing that the two of them have?

“Lover, as well?”

“Of course.” Soma nods his head, unable to keep the smile off of his face. “Does that mean you agree?”

“I did inform you earlier this evening that you’re the only person to grace my bed, my liege.” Lips press a kiss against his temple. “You have the scarf. What will I wear to show that I am yours, Soma?”

Thinking for a moment, he reaches over, and grabs the hair band he uses to tie his hair up in a ponytail. “Wear this in your hair for me?” He places it in Edgar’s palm, before closing his fist around it. He kisses the top of his closed hand, and smiles. “That way, you’ll always have something of mine on you, just as I have this scarf.”

“What will you wear in your hair, though?” Edgar uses the tie to put his hair up into a loose ponytail. Soma cannot get over how handsome the prefect is, especially with his hair pulled back like so. “What is it?”

“I have extras in my bedroom.” He replies, feeling his cheeks grow warm. “And it’s nothing. I was just thinking how nice you look right now with your hair up like that.”

“You like it like this?”

“I do.”

“Good to know.”

***

“What’s with Redmond’s hair today?” Ciel asks over breakfast. “It looks so odd.”

Soma grabs another scone, and starts eating it. “I think it looks good. What does it matter to you, Ciel?”

“It doesn’t, I guess.” His best friend sips his tea. “And why is your hair not up today? You never wear it down.”

“Couldn’t find my holder this morning.” Oops. He just broke rule nineteen. Ah, well. It was worth the Y’s, if he ever gets found out. No, the real reason his hair is down is for the same reason that Edgar’s is up. The prefect had remarked earlier in the morning, pre-dawn, that he likes how Soma looks with his hair down. And so, he decided to give it a try.

“Is that scarf new?” Ciel asks, gesturing to the gift Edgar had given him last night. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear a scarf in that style before.”

Soma grins, and pushes some of the hair behind his ear. “Don’t worry, Ciel. It’s from my boyfriend!”

“Hah. Boyfriend. Yeah, right.” Ciel picks up his newspaper and begins reading it. “I’m not an idiot, you know.”

His eyes look over to the table where the P4 are sitting. Scarlet eyes meet his for a split second, but it’s all that Soma needs to feel his heartbeat begin to pick up. “I know you’re not, Ciel. That’s why you’re my best friend!”

“Whatever.”

He touches his scarf, bowing his head to the prefect, who gives him a knowing smile. Soma wonders if he’ll be seeing the prefect again this evening. Without a doubt, he is bound and determined to make it happen. He is, after all, officially his boyfriend now.

 

* * *

**A/N** : So far, we only know three rules for Weston College, so I’ve taken the liberty of creating those two on my own. :) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Boo.

* * *

After getting ready for the day, Soma heads out of his dorm and sees a large group gathered in the common room. Scratching the back of his neck with his free hand, his other hand holding his books, he stood in his spot and tried to figure out just what was happening. Normally there weren’t this many students awake, let alone grouped in a large area together.

“Excuse me?” He taps one of the younger members of Red House on the shoulder. “Is something going on?”

“Yes!” The younger teen nods his head, and points to a light purple piece of colored paper. “Look!”

He peers over the heads of a few first years, trying not to pay attention to the loud talking of all the members of Red House. He moves forward a little, to get a closer look at what’s written on it.

“Is there a reason why it is so loud in here right now?” The noise stops suddenly, when the voice of the Red House’s prefect sounds.

Soma bites his lip, and keeps his back turned. It had not been an hour since he had seen the prefect in the private chamber of his bedroom. His body grew warm, thinking about just how they parted, the slightly tangy taste of his release still lingering in his mouth, even after brushing his teeth. The tie around his neck suddenly seems incredibly constricting, as he hears Edgar approach the area he’s standing in.

“Do none of your mouths work?” Edgar says, standing directly behind Soma. “Kadar?”

Swallowing audibly, he keeps his eyes on the piece of paper he has memorized since the prefect made his presence known. “It looks like Violet House is having some sort of Haunted House this coming Friday night.”

“Ah, yes. The annual event that takes place in the beginning of May.” Edgar stays close to him. Soma can practically feel his body touching his. He almost breaks the skin when he feels Edgar brush up against his backside. “You all know that this event happens? Why is it such a shock to all of you?” He steps away from Soma to address the room.

“We thought it was going to be canceled!” One second year calls out. “It’s exciting!”

“You can’t blame them too much,” Joanne speaks quietly. “It is rather exciting news, Redmond.”

“Yes, well. As exciting as it is, remember that if you decide to go this weekend, to be on your best behavior. If I hear that there’s trouble….”

“We will!” The students gathered in the common room answered as one.

People started to disband, the excitement no longer as palpable as it had been before. Soma turns around, and sees that Edgar is still standing nearby. Deciding now was as good a time as any, he decides to approach him. Tapping his hand on Edgar’s left shoulder, he smiles when he sees the hair tie he’s given him is in his hair. The prefect turns around, his eyes carrying the smile Soma knows he wishes to show him, but keeps his mouth set in an aloof position.

“What is it, Kadar?”

Why does he hear him say ‘prince’ in his head instead of his surname? Soma wishes they could just drop their appearances, but he knows that that isn’t a possibility. “Excuse me, but since I’m new to this school, what is this haunted house all about? And why is it happening in May? Isn’t All Souls Day in November? Don’t spooky things usually happen then?”

“Violet House likes to put on a haunted house twice a year. Usually, the first one occurs in May, and then the second occurs in the fall.” Joanne answers, still standing next to the prefect. “It had been rumored that this year, no additional activities except for the cricket tournament were to take place.”

Edgar speaks to the both of them, looking at neither of them. “Looks like the principal has decided to allow it.”

“Fun!” Soma smiles. “Is it very scary?”

“I suppose you’ll find out on Friday, Kadar.” Edgar replies, his scarlet eyes seeming to shine with mirth that is still not present on his face. “Do you not have a first period?”

“Crap!” He realizes the time. “Thank you for the lesson about our wonderful school!” He leaves the prefect and his fag, darting out of the common room to head to his first class.

He wonders if Ciel has heard about this yet. Heading towards the main building, he hopes to remember to ask him when he sees him later in the day. Since their morning activities took a bit longer, neither really wanting to say goodby to the other, Soma goes straight to class, as it’s far past the time to eat breakfast.

When he sees Ciel at lunch, he asks him if he’s heard about the event on Friday. Ciel scoffs, and rolls his eye at him.

“Of course I have. All the prefects and their fags have to help out with the event.” He goes back to writing notes down in his book.

“Even the other houses? Isn’t this for Purple House, though?” Soma eats some of his food. “That’s very strange. And why do you look so put out about it?”

Ciel looks up at him. “You do know I’ve been made the fag’s fag, yes?” Ciel points at his lapel. “I’m not wearing this because I got pinned.”

“What?” Soma blinks. “Are you really?” Does this mean he gets to see the P4?

Ciel wears a satisfied smirk on his face. “It took a lot, but yes, I am. So, that means I’m to help with the event.”

“Oooh!” He leans forward, giving his best friend all of his attention. “Will you tell me what you end up doing?”

“If I can.” The Earl of Phantomhive gives a shrug of his shoulders. “I’m not too thrilled about it, but it seems that Sebastian knows just what is going to happen. Seems the dorm wardens also assist.”

“Wow!” Soma can’t believe how many people would be helping with this haunted house. “Is it open to the public? Or is it just for the school?”

“Just for the school, as far as I know.” Ciel speaks to his notebook. “Do you plan on going? It begins at 8pm.”

He nods his head. “I do! I think it will be lots of fun! We never had anything like this at my home.”

“I’d expect not. Since your goddess Kali already does a lot of horrific things without the need to pretend about it.”

Soma gasps. “She does not do horrific things! She saved our people from the demon!”

“Yes, and we like to pretend to be devils here.” Ciel states. “So, please, do not do anything rash at this haunted house.”

“Demons will be there?!” He shakes his head. “But I thought it was the-”

“Just go on Friday, and you will see what I’m talking about.” His best friend interrupts his ranting. “Now, I’ve got to concentrate on my homework.”

Soma nods his head, and glances over at where the P4 sit. “Say no more, Ciel.” The group seem to be discussing something important, as Soma can’t seem to catch his boyfriend’s eye. Guess he’ll just have to speak to him later in the evening.

***

That evening he does not see Edgar. Nor does he see him the following evening. He barely sees him in passing. Soma hadn’t realized how much he has gotten used to their interactions until they were taken away from him. He could feel his mood slipping, and hates that it’s happening. He hates it a lot.

“Oh, Kadar!” He looks up from the book he’s reading, not ready to go to bed. It is now day three of not being able to talk to his boyfriend. The haunted house is the following night, and he had been hoping to get some details from him. Ciel had all but disappeared too, so he had been left with nothing.

“Yes?” Keeping his finger in the spine of his book, he gives the third year his attention. “What is it?”

“Someone came to deliver this.” He hands Soma an envelope. “Somebody from the Blue House.”

“Thank you!” He waits for the messenger to leave before slipping his finger underneath the wax seal. Why Ciel was going through all these formalities, he couldn’t understand. The English were very strange with their correspondences.

Pulling the piece of paper out, his eyes widen, and he quickly places it in his book. “Going off to bed now, Kadar?” One of his dormmates asks him.

“I am.” Soma walks out of the room, and starts to make his way up to his dorm. When he enters it, he sees that he’s alone. Good.

He sits on his bed, and opens his book back up. Fingers shake a little as he opens the letter he’s received.

“ _My Prince - I’m so sorry that I haven’t been able to speak with you these past few days. With the haunted house on Friday, all of the prefects are pulling double duty to try and make sure it runs smoothly. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to tell you before you saw the notice on the bulletin board. It is only one more night. I promise to make it up to you. I miss you, so very much. I hope you miss me. - Your Humble Servant_ ”  

Quickly reading the letter once more, he folds it up and puts it back into his book, hiding it from any prying eyes. Laying back on his pillows, he closes his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart. He’s pleased that he’s not the only miserable one. But Edgar hadn’t told him just what he was doing for the haunted house. However, beggars could not be choosers. At least he delivered a letter to him under the guise of someone from Blue House, so no questions could be raised.

When he goes to bed that night, even though he’s stuck in his own bed, when he really wants to be in the prefect’s chamber, he falls asleep with a smile on his face. The following night is the haunted house, which means after it, his boyfriend will no longer be busy. And that makes him so incredibly happy.

***

“Mr. Sebastian!” Soma calls out, when he sees his best friend’s khan-sama standing near the entrance to the Violet House dormitory. “Mr. Sebastian, where is Ciel?”

“I do believe he’s inside somewhere.” Sebastian states, his glasses perched on his nose, a pair of devil horns on his head. “Are you here to enjoy the haunted house?”

He nods his head. “I am. Why are you wearing that?” He points to the headband.

“Ah, yes. Well, it seems to put everyone into the spirit of the event.” Sebastian cups his mouth, speaking only to Soma. “I think it’s a bit far-fetched. Devils? How very droll.”

Soma laughs. “Demons would be better, yes?”

“I do believe they would.” Sebastian winks, before stepping backwards. “The line moves quick, Prince Soma. Please, do enjoy yourself in there? From the screams I keep hearing, it sounds like it will be a good time.”

“Thank you!” He waves, and watches Sebastian make his way down the line.

The pathway leading up to the Violet House is lined with candles in paper bags, each bag having a different cut out of a ‘scary’ face. Soma wishes he wasn’t attending this alone. He could have gone with his dormmates, but decided that he would rather just not deal with a group of five. This way, he could easily blend into the crowd if necessary. The line moves, and soon he is at the entrance.

Colored lanterns were strewn about the dark, some red, some purple, all casting an eerie glow in the house. Soma can hear boys in front of him shrieking, and then laughing. Why would they be doing that? He stays close to the two friends in front of him, a sense of foreboding starting to settle in his chest. Was this a mistake to come here like this?

Someone jumped out of a dark corner, making the three of them scream, Soma’s heart pounding hard in his chest. “Why?” He cries out. He hates being scared like this. Yes, he should not have come here alone.

The two in front of him start to walk a bit faster, as they pass a room where a body is set up on a table, blood splattered on sheets behind the table. Is this what it means to be a haunted house? They stop to look, and the body sits up. Soma screams, and almost loses it when he sees just who the body is on the table.

“Ciel?!” He wants to shake him, but his body is covered in some sticky substance.

His best friend holds his finger up to his lips, and lays back down, waiting for the next group to walk in. Soma tries to walk faster, but it seems that he’s lost the two friends that were in front of him. Great.

He walks down a hallway, preparing himself for someone to jump out at him. When none do, he breathes a sigh of relief. As he enters the next area, he sees another body laying inside of a….coffin? They have a coffin?

“Boo.”

Soma screams loud, almost passing out from the sheer fright. A hand goes over his mouth, and he feels arms wrap around him. “It’s okay, Prince.” A soft voice says into his ear. “Shhh. It’s just me.”

He turns around, and looks into the scarlet eyes of his boyfriend, whose head is covered by a hood. A hand pushes on the coffin lid, making it shut closed. “Why’d you scare me like that? First Ciel, now you!”

“That’s what a haunted house is supposed to do, silly.” Edgar beckons him with his index finger. “Come with me.”

His heart still pounding hard in his chest, he follows his boyfriend, who has pulled back a black cloth to reveal a door. He walks into the room, and sees that this room is perfectly normal - no coffins, fake blood on a sheet, nor is there anyone else in the room. He hears the door close and he turns around and sees Edgar taking the hood off of his head.

“Aren’t you going to get into trouble?” Soma asks, standing in the middle of the room.

Edgar stops in front of him, and shakes his head. “Why do you think I just closed the coffin? They’ll be waiting for someone to jump out at them.” His lips curl up into a smirk. “Perfect excuse to take a little short break.”

“Oh?”

Warm hands cup his cheeks. “I’ve missed you, Prince.” Edgar pulls him forward, Soma willingly moving with his hands. Their lips come into contact, both moaning softly. He slips his arms over Edgar’s neck, parting his lips to kiss him deeply. “W-Wait…” Edgar pulls back, panting softly.

“I can’t wait, Edgar.” Soma pulls him back down with a gentle push of his hand on the back of Edgar’s head. “I’ve missed you too, perhaps more than you’ve missed me. At least you had this to deal with. I had nothing.” He presses his lips against his a second time, pushing his tongue into the older teen’s mouth without a protest this time.

They yield to one another, their mouths connecting, breathing as one. Soma can feel himself growing hot when he feels Edgar start to move him towards the wall. He breaks off the kiss, when he feels his back connect with a bookcase. “Prince…” Edgar’s mouth touches his neck with soft kisses. “Prince, I’m having some bad thoughts right now.”

“Oh?” He moans, tilting his head to the side. He can hear boys shrieking on the other side of the wall. “What sort of bad thoughts? None that will put me into a coffin, right?”

Edgar shakes his head. “No, not that kind of bad.” His mouth touches the shell of his ear. “I want to take you in here. Right now.”

“Oh…” Soma worries for a few seconds, but then decides that he wants it too. When else will he get to say he’s had relations with someone in a different dormitory, other than his own? The idea is too appealing, and makes the want for his boyfriend to increase tenfold. “Y-Yes, that sounds very good.”

“Turn around for me, Prince. Face the bookshelf.” Edgar’s low voice makes him turn around quickly. “Pull your pants down, please.”

Quickly fumbling with his belt, Soma unbuttons his slacks, choking on his breath when he feels Edgar’s hands on his hips, pulling them down for him. He rests his head against the bookshelf, spreading his feet apart, pushing his hips back. He wants to feel Edgar inside of him so bad. It has been such a long few days, and now, thinking about how they were going to do something they’ve only done in the prefect’s bedroom? It’s making his body quake with just the mere thought of him penetrating his body.

Something cool and wet touches his entrance, making him dip his head low. “Ah…” He exhales, keeping his voice down. He’s not sure how thin these walls are, and does not want someone to come and investigate the room. A finger slips into him, making him spread his feet further apart, the digit slipping into him in a quick manner.

“Am I hurting you, Prince?” Edgar speaks into his ear, his finger driving into him. “Tell me if I am…”

“Y-You’re not.” He shakes his head, pushing back against his finger. A second one is added, and it makes him bite his lip hard. “Oh, Edgar…”

“Will you spend the night in my dorm tonight, Prince?” His voice mimics the way his fingers move inside of Soma. Soft and commanding, pulling him apart from the inside. “I wish to wake up with you in my arms.”

“I will.” He nods his head, groaning when the fingers are pulled out of him. His hands grip the bookshelf. “It’s what I was hoping would happen tonight.”

“What about this?” The tip of Edgar’s arousal pushes into him slowly, filling the void that his fingers had left. “Were you hoping  _this_  would happen tonight, Soma?”

“Oh, Shiva, yes!” He pushes his hips back, making the older teen thrust into him fast.

They move together, Soma’s chest hitting the shelf, but not caring about it. The pleasure of Edgar’s arousal buried deep inside of him is enough to make any sort of momentary pain unimportant. Screams can be heard outside the room, the students still making their way through the haunted house. Soma begins to moan, unable to keep quiet any longer. Edgar’s hand covers his mouth, muffling his moans as he thrusts his arousal deep into Soma’s body. Edgar begins to touch him, stroking him in time with his thrusts, Soma’s lower stomach beginning to tingle with the familiar sensation that his release is close.

“S-Soma….” Edgar speaks low into his ear. “Soma, I….” He closes his eyes tightly, his moans still being muffled by Edgar’s hand. “I love you.”

The whispered words make Soma start to cry, warm tears dripping down his cheeks as his orgasm consumes his soul. He comes hard, moaning into Edgar’s hand, listening to him whisper the same phrase over and over into his ear. He feels the rush of Edgar’s release deep inside of him, making him moan more, squeezing tight around his arousal. The soft moan that comes from his lover’s throat makes him know he did the right thing.

He looks down, and sees that most of his release has wound up on Edgar’s hand, with a few splatters hitting near his belly button. Reaching down, he grabs Edgar’s hand and begins to lick his release, the taste a little strange, but no stranger than what Edgar’s release tastes like. He hears him moan low, and keeps his hand pressed against Soma’s lips.

“Prince…. if you keep doing that…”

Pulling back, he wipes his mouth off, grinning. “I guess it’s a good thing I agreed to spend the night, hmm?” He reaches down and pulls his pants back up, ignoring the trickle he can feel starting to go down his thigh.

“Yes, it is.” Edgar nods his head, tucking himself back into his pants. He pulls his hood back up onto his head, obscuring his eyes.

Soma walks over to him, standing up on his toes. “I love you too, Edgar.” He quickly kisses his cheek, before he walks back over to the door.

“When you go back to the dormitory, just go to my room. I shouldn’t be here for too much longer.” Even though his face is hidden, Soma can hear the smile in his voice.

He nods. “See you soon.” He opens the door, and waits until he knows the coast is clear, and heads back into the haunted house.

When he gets to the end, he sees Ciel’s khan-sama shepherding boys to a refreshment area. “Ah, Prince Soma. How was the haunted house?” The devil’s horns are still on his head. “Did you have a very good time?”

Laughing, Soma nods his head. “I did, Mr. Sebastian! It was…. something I won’t forget.” He grinned, and begins to walk away. “Tell Ciel I’ll see him tomorrow at brunch!”

“Of course, Prince Soma.” Sebastian places his hand over his chest, and bows. “Do be careful on your way back to your dorm. Don’t want to get caught by the prefect, do you?”

He turns to look at him, and sees Sebastian wink. Soma feels his cheeks grow warm. Surely the man isn’t aware of his relationship with Edgar, is he? A finger is placed on his lips, Sebastian’s lips curling into a smirk, before he turns away and goes back to the other boys that are starting to come out of the haunted house.

Walking back to the Red House dormitory, Soma repeats the conversation in his head. Did he give anything away? Does it matter? He walks into the house and heads to his own dormitory. When he sees no one is back yet, he checks the hallway before heading up to Edgar’s private chamber. Thankfully, the prefect did not lock his door, so he enters with no problem. Stripping out of his clothes, he gets comfortable in his bed.

Edgar walks into the room a couple of hours later, moving as quiet as a mouse. When he slides into bed with Soma, his arms wrap around him, pulling him close. Soma doesn’t stir, and instead, clings to his boyfriend, finally able to sleep soundly, the lack of snoring coupled with his boyfriend’s arms an instant comfort. They keep each other warm throughout the night, both sleeping peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Tell me how good this feels.

* * *

Seated in the library, Soma is reading one of the many books assigned to him for his literature class, bored out of his mind. It’s Thursday afternoon, and he’s been thinking about asking Edgar to accompany back to the townhouse for the weekend. Except, he’s not sure if Ciel will be going there, or will be remaining at school. He sighs, looking out at the gloomy sky, rain drizzling down, another beautiful English spring day.

“Master Soma?”

He looks up, and sees Ciel’s khan-sama. “Ah, Mister Seb-” He stops talking, when he sees the man narrow his maroon eyes. “Professor Michaelis!” He quickly corrects himself, and exhales when Sebastian’s eyes turn into crescents as he smiles pleasantly at him. He swallows, wondering just what Ciel’s khan-sama needs from him. “Is everything alright? Did something happen to Ciel?”

“No, no.” Sebastian shakes his head. He bends down, to speak so that only Soma can hear him, and to not disturb any of the other students studying in the library. “I just wished to inform you that my master will be returning to the manor this weekend. It seems that something has come up with the Funtom company that requires his immediate attention. We will be leaving tomorrow at three in the afternoon.”

Soma can hardly believe his ears. Is this man psychic? Is that why he’s telling him this now? Blinking, he closes his book. “He’s going to the country this weekend?”

“Yes, that is correct.” Sebastian stands up, adjusting the glasses perched on his nose. “Which means that if you wish, you may go see your butler at the townhouse. I do believe he would like that.”

The butterflies in his stomach start to flutter, as he realizes just what Sebastian is saying. “Oh? Do you know if he’s aware of…” He doesn’t want to say it too loud, as both he and Edgar have not said anything about their relationship. But, after the haunted house, he knows that Ciel’s khan-sama knows about their relations. How, he isn’t sure, but it is a little bit of a relief that he does know.

“I have said nothing, Master Soma.” Sebastian places his hand over his chest, and bows his head. “Now, if you’ll please excuse me. I do believe I have a tutoring session I must go and assist with. Please, do have a pleasant weekend.” He leans down, speaking quietly once more. “The young master will not be back here until late Sunday night, and quite possibly early Monday morning.” He pulls away, a knowing smile on his face, before leaving Soma sitting in the library, in stunned silence.

All….weekend? Does this mean he can leave after his last lecture on Friday, and not return until Sunday with no worries? He looks up at the ceiling, and says a quick blessing to Shiva, praising his good fortune. He stands up, fixing his blazer, before leaving the library, hoping that it won’t take too long to find his lover, and invite him to go home with him for the weekend.

***

At five in the afternoon, Soma walks out of the Red House, and heads towards the street. Both he and Edgar had decided the day before that it would be best to have a taxi pick the two of them up a block away from the school. A suitcase in his hand, Soma heads to the designated spot, and sees a carriage already there, the door open. He approaches it with a slight bounce in his step.

“Took you long enough, Kadar.” Edgar teases him, when he looks into the carriage. “I was beginning to get worried that you had stood me up.”

He grins, and hands his bag to the driver, before getting into the carriage. “Sorry! I didn’t realize what time it was.” The driver stands by the door, Soma giving him directions on where they are to go, and sits back on the seat opposite Edgar. “Are you excited to be going home with me?”

“I am.” Edgar nods his head, a smile on his face. His hair is up in a high ponytail, the hair tie which Soma gave him keeping it piled up. He has the scarf that Edgar gave him wrapped around his own neck. “I honestly don’t know what to expect this weekend.”

The carriage rolls down the street, heading towards the Phantomhive townhouse. “Well, I think if the weather is nice, we may get to take a walk around? But, the rain hasn’t stopped since Tuesday, so we may be housebound all weekend.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Edgar’s hands reach for his, which Soma gladly gives him. The carriage jostles a little, their hands gripping onto each other to stay balanced. “You know, you can come and sit next to me, if you’d like.”

Soma quickly gets up and moves to sit next to him, leaning against his shoulder, their hands still connected. “I would very much like.” He nods, a smile on his face. “I hope you’ve saved your appetite, because I’m sure Agni is going to feed us like I haven’t been eating for the past few months.”

“I had a light lunch in anticipation of it.” Edgar replies. “Will it take us long to get to the townhouse? And, are you absolutely sure that Phantomhive will not be there this weekend?”

“I am.” He says confidently. “I have it on good authority that he is away on business this weekend.”

“I always forget that the two of you are so close.” Edgar chuckles, his thumb rubbing against the back of his hand, sending a small shiver through his body.

He looks at their hands, watching his pale thumb on his dark skin. “Your best friend is Bluer, correct?”

“Yes. We’ve known each other since we were children.”

“Does he know about us?” Soma asks.

The carriage is quiet for a few minutes. “No, he doesn’t. Just as I’m sure Phantomhive doesn’t know about us.”

“It’s true.” He agrees. “I don’t mind. As long as there isn’t anything between the two of you.” He looks over at him, and sees Edgar is looking out the window.

“No, no there’s not.” Scarlet eyes find his, a knowing smile on his face. “You know you’re the only one for me, my Prince. My heart belongs to you.”

Soma smiles brightly. “Really? Well, that’s good, because so does my heart!” He laughs. “I mean that it belongs to you, Edgar.”

“I’m glad we’re in agreement, then.”

They stop talking when the carriage comes to a stop, finally arriving at their destination. The carriage door is opened, and Soma jumps up, barely able to contain his excitement. “AGNI!” He jumps out of the carriage, and launches himself at his faithful friend and khan-sama.

Agni welcomes the embrace, hugging him back fiercely. “It has been too long, Your Highness.”

Soma blinks away the tears of happiness, not realizing just how much he has missed Agni until this moment. “I know. I’m sorry - the school has been keeping me busy.” He pulls away, and wipes his eyes. “I brought a friend home with me.” He steps away from the carriage door. “Edgar? You can come out now.”

He watches his boyfriend step regally out of the carriage. “Good evening.” He stands in front of Agni. “My name is Edgar Redmond. Pleased to meet you. I hope you have not been waiting for us very long.”

“The pleasure is all mine, sir.” Agni bows his head respectively. “And no, I have not. I’m sure the two of you are hungry, yes?” He picks up their two suitcases.

The three walk together towards the house, after Agni pays the driver for his services, and walk into the townhouse. Agni leads them towards the parlor, where a tray of tea and light snacks are waiting. “Please, gentlemen, I will leave you in here while I go and put your items away. Dinner will be ready in about an hour.”

“Thank you, Agni!” Soma smiles, walking into the parlor. He waits until he knows he’s gone, before turning towards his guest. “What do you think?”

“It’s quite nice.” Edgar looks around, smiling. “Much larger than I was expecting.” He picks up one of the teacups, and takes a sip. “Oh, this is marvelous tea. Assam?”

Soma picks up the second cup, and inhales. “Yes! Agni knows it is my favorite tea. To me, it’s more palatable than earl grey tea, or your country’s PG Tips.”

“Careful, Kadar.” Edgar’s scarlet eyes narrow. “You don’t want to insult an Englishman’s beverage of choice.”

His mouth drops open in surprise. “I didn’t mean-” He stops babbling when he sees Edgar start to laugh. “Oh, ha ha.” He sticks his tongue out, before flopping down into one of the chairs. “You know, maybe having you come home with me wasn’t the best idea.”

“My humblest apologies, my Prince.” Edgar walks over to him, and kneels down in front of him. “Please, forgive me?”

“Get up off the floor!” Soma can feel his cheeks burning, not sure why this sudden display of reverence from his boyfriend was making him feel so uncomfortable. “There’s no reason to do that.”

Edgar places a soft kiss on his knee. “I know, but I do like making you become flustered when I can, Prince.”  

The sound of footsteps has Edgar promptly taking the seat next to Soma. They both look at each other, Soma feeling his heart skipping beats in his chest the more he looks at him. It had been a very long week, and just having his lover near him, without needing to worry about others seeing him is quite a nice feeling. They have the entire house to themselves, and not just Edgar’s dormitory. He reaches for a biscuit at the same time as Edgar, their fingers brushing against one another, both smiling coyly at one another at the small touch.

“Your Highness, I’ve put our guest into the adjoining room next to yours.” Agni stands at the door, his hand over his chest. “If Mr. Redmond prefers a different room, I will see to it to move him to one of his liking.”

Soma is about to speak, when Edgar speaks first. “I’m sure it’s fine, Agni. Thank you very much for your warm hospitality.”

“It is no trouble at all.” Agni keeps his head bowed. “I will call you two when dinner is ready.” He closes the parlor door, giving the two teens their privacy.

“Did he say that our rooms are adjoining?” Edgar asks.

He nods, a small smile on his face. “I do believe he did. Will that be a problem?”

“Seeing that I prefer sleeping in your arms? Absolutely not.” Edgar hides his smirk behind his teacup, Soma’s cheeks growing warm once more.

“Cheeky.” He mumbles under his breath, the smile remaining.

Edgar’s laughter makes his smile grow, the sound absolutely breathtaking. It makes him happy to know that the usually stoic prefect can relax around him. It makes him feel good. He grabs another biscuit, and begins to talk about the events of the past week with his boyfriend, catching up on the gossip of the school.

***

After a filling meal of lamb curry, naan and roasted aubergine, followed by gulab jamun served with sticky sweet syrup, the two teens retire up to their rooms. The door between their rooms is closed, which Soma is happy for, as he knows he needs to speak to Agni in private. After his evening bath, he takes a deep breath, and looks at his khan-sama.

“Agni?”

“Yes, Your Highness?” Agni looks up from where he’s kneeling, helping Soma get ready for bed. “Is something the matter?”

He shakes his head, his damp plum locks touching his neck. “No, nothing is wrong. But, I do need to tell you something.”

  
“What is it, Your Highness?” Agni stands up, brushing his knees off.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I brought a guest home with me?” He asks, getting settled into the bed, propping his back against the headboard.

Agni looks at him. “No, Your Highness. I just assumed that you would be returning here with Ciel and Mr. Sebastian.”

“Agni, would you think less of me if I told you that my guest is something more than just a friend?” He pulls his knees to his chest, resting his cheek against his knees. He can feel his heart pounding hard in his chest, this sudden nervousness making him feel a little overwhelmed. Why is it so hard to admit his relationship with Edgar to his khan-sama?

The bed shifts, as Agni sits down. “Your Highness, are you saying that you’ve found love at your school?” Soma lifts his head, and gives a small nod. “And it is with Mr. Redmond?” Another small nod. He waits for the anger to explode, fearing the right hand of Kali to do something to him. “Your Highness, look at me.”

“No.” He shakes his head, closing his eyes tightly. “I don’t want to.”

He hears his khan-sama sigh. “Your Highness, please?” Knowing he would have to eventually look at him, he opens his eyes and looks into Agni’s slate-grey eyes. “I am happy that Your Highness has finally found love. That makes me very happy, and very pleased. Perhaps this school wasn’t such a bad idea after all.”

“Really?” Soma lets go of his knees, excitement now replacing the nervousness he had felt just a moment ago. “Do you mean that, Agni?”

“I do.” He stands up from the bed, and bows his head. “I appreciate you informing me, as I am sure you will wish Mr. Redmond to share the bed with you?”

Soma nods his head. “Yes, that’s exactly why I wanted to tell you.”

“Then, please excuse me. I will go and make sure our guest knows that he has nothing to fear.” Agni bows. “Please, sleep well, Your Highness.”

Flopping back on his pillows, Soma smiles brightly. “Thank you, Agni!”

He keeps the candle burning next to his nightstand, knowing that Edgar will not know where to go in the dark. Twenty minutes later, the door that separates their two rooms opens, the prefect standing in the doorway. “Are you still awake, my Prince?”

“I am.” Soma sits up in the bed, and pulls the covers back. “Hurry, the room is quite chilly.”

Edgar walks over to the bed, and quickly lays down next to him, extinguishing the candle with a quick blow of air from his lips. Arms wrap around Soma’s body, pulling him close. “You should have told me you were going to tell your butler of our relationship.”

“I’m sorry!” He lifts his head, and looks up at Edgar’s face. “I didn’t think it would be such a big deal. I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable.”

Chuckling softly, the pale blonde shakes his head. “No, it didn’t. Okay, that’s not true. It did a little, but only because he was so happy that you found someone that makes you very happy.” Lips touch his cheek, before Edgar moves them towards his ear. “Do I make you happy, Soma?”

“Oh, yes.” He nods his head, smiling. “You make me very happy, Edgar.”

“You make me very happy too. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Their lips touch, laying soft kiss after soft kiss onto one another. Before long, night clothes are discarded, and they’re both moaning into each other’s mouths as their hands explore each other’s bodies. After both reach a quick completion - it had been a rather long week - they fall asleep in each other’s arms, smiles adorning both of their faces.

***

The next day, both Soma and Edgar laze around the house in their nightclothes. The rain’s still falling, making it rather difficult to go out and do things. When they’re sitting in the small library, both reading different books, Soma gets an idea.

“Edgar?” He doesn’t want to startle his boyfriend, who seems to be engrossed in the book he’s reading.

“Hmm?” The pale blonde looks up at him. “Yes, my Prince? What is it?”

“Do you know of the Indian practice of henna?”

“No, I do not believe I do. What is it? Is it a game?” He closes the book, to give Soma his undivided attention. “I am up for a game.”

Soma laughs, and shakes his head. “No, no. It’s not a game. It’s something you use to draw temporary designs onto your body.”

“You mean, like a tattoo?”

“Yes, but less permanent.” Soma states. “It lasts for about a week.”

Edgar tilts his head. “Are you suggesting that I draw on your body, my Prince?”

“And you draw on mine.” He nods his head. “We can go back up to my room? I can have Agni prepare the paste for us.”

The prefect thinks about it for a few moments. “And you’re sure it will only last a week?”

“Yes. If you are worried about others seeing, I will draw on your back?” Soma suggests, even though he had already planned on just designing on his back.

“Alright, let’s do it.”

***

Edgar is laying on top of his duvet, face down on the bed, his shirt off, chest resting on a towel that extends an inch outwards on all sides. Soma looks up when he hears a knock on the door.

“Come in?”

“Your Highness, here is the paste you’ve requested, along with some tools to help apply it.” Agni sets the tray down at the foot of the bed. “Do  either of you need anything else?”

“No, I think we’re good, Agni.” He smiles. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, Your Highness.” Agni leaves the room, closing the door.

Edgar lifts his head to look at the bowl. “Why does it smell medicinal?”

“That would be the eucalyptus oil.” Soma straddles his waist, and pulls the tray closer to him. “Now, you cannot move while I put this on you. Do you need to use the bathroom, or anything of the sort before I start?”

A low laugh sounds from his lover. “No, I think I’m alright, my Prince. Please, go ahead and decorate my body with your art.”

“Okay!”

He picks up a pen, and dips it into the paste, pushing some of the long strands of hair off of Edgar’s shoulders. He gets to work, drawing small flowers on the middle of his back first, before making them blossom outwards, adding swirls and dots to connect each flower together. He keeps his design on parts he know will not be exposed by Edgar’s uniform. Soma bites down on his tongue, concentrating as he draws more embellishments onto his back.

“Mmmm…. It feels really nice.” Edgar breaks the silence. “You’re so quiet, my Prince. Is everything alright?”

“I’m just concentrating.” Soma replies, adding a few more dots, before adding intricate detail to the parrot he’s just drawn near his shoulder blade. “I tend to just stop talking when I’m focused.”

“I understand.” Edgar moans softly, as Soma’s pen dips towards the small of his back. “How long until I know what the design will look like?”

“It will take about thirty minutes to set, and then I will scrape it off.” Soma brushes the pen near his spinal column. “I’m almost done.”

“So quick?”

He laughs, as his pen dips into the paste. “You forget, this is my heritage on your back, Edgar. I was taught to do this at a very young age, albeit it to use for my future wife.” He draws a few paisley patterns, the design coming together quite nicely. “Just a few more, and then I should be finished.”

“If you say so, my Prince.”

When he finishes, he adds his name in Sanskrit near where Edgar’s pants will sit, having to pull them down just a little. He sets the pen on the tray, and looks at the bowl. “I need to have Agni make more paste, if you wish to do this to me next?”

“I do.” He nods his head. “I’m not to move now, is that correct?”

“Yes.” Soma moves off of his body, and grabs the bowl. “I’ll be back shortly.” He looks into his lover’s scarlet eyes. “No moving, Edgar. I will know if you move.”

“It won’t be an issue, my Prince.” He smiles, before closing his eyes.

After Agni makes more paste for him, he returns to his bedroom, and sees Edgar resting peacefully, a soft snore passing from his lips. Soma smiles, his heartbeat quickening, as he sees his lover lying on his bed, covered in his art. He sets the bowl down back on the tray, and gently shakes Edgar’s arm.

“Edgar?” He waits a few moments, before shaking him once more. “Edgar, you can keep sleeping. I’m going to scrape off the paste from you right now.”

“Alright, my liege…” Edgar sleepily replies.

He takes the tool he uses for scraping the dried henna paste off from the tray, and straddles Edgar’s thighs. He begins at the top, testing the henna to make sure it’s completely dried. When he feels no stickiness, he sets the tool on him, and begins to wipe it away. It takes him about ten minutes until all of it is gone, leaving just the rustic stain of henna on his pale back.

Soma kisses his shoulder, resting his chest on his back. “All finished, Edgar. Do you wish to sleep? Or would you like to put some henna on my back?”

“I’m awake.” He lifts his head up, yawning softly. “May I put some designs on you? I doubt they will be very beautiful, though.”

He moves off of Edgar’s legs, and takes his shirt off. “I would love for you to do that, Edgar. And your designs will be amazing. Do you want to see your back?”

“Not yet.” The prefect sits up, staying shirtless. “Lay down for me?”

Doing as he’s told, Soma lays on his stomach, in the same spot Edgar had just been laying on. He rests his head on his hands, elbows extended out. “Draw whatever you wish, alright? Remember, the paste will be raised, which is what you want.”

“Yes, my Prince.”

Soma shivers when he feels the pen begin to touch his skin, Edgar’s warm hand on his shoulder feeling divine. He wants to talk, wants to listen to his lover’s voice as he puts his mark onto his body, but remembers the concentration he needed while working on Edgar’s back. They remain in comfortable silence, Edgar’s fingers slipping down his sides the lower he gets on his back.

“If you want, you may design on my arms and hands as well, Edgar. I don’t mind.”

The pen stops moving on his back. “No, I think just your back will be fine, for now? Let me get better with my designs, my liege. I do not wish to do work on your arm and hand, and have it turn out ugly.”

“That would never be such a thing.” Soma hums softly, as the pen goes lower.

Gentle touches on his back make him moan faintly. “Tell me how good this feels,” Edgar speaks low, as he draws more on his back.

“It feels splendid, Edgar.” He bites his lip, not wishing his lover to know just how turned on he is right now. Not much can be done about it, since he cannot move.

“I’m almost done, my Prince. It won’t be too much longer.”

“G-Good.” His voice stutters a little.

“Are you turned on right now, my liege?” The pen touches his lower back.

Breathing deeply, Soma nods his head. “Very much so, Edgar.”

“I am happy to know that I’m not alone.” His boyfriend’s voice makes him shiver. “You said it will take 30 minutes to dry?”

“That is correct.”

“I sure hope I can last that long.”

“M-Me too.” Soma moans softly, when he feels the pen move across his skin more.

The sound of the utensil dropping back onto the tray makes Soma breathe deeply. Part of him wants to just turn over, and forget about the design, but the other part of him wants to make sure he stays perfectly still, excited to see what his lover has drawn on him.

“Do not worry, my Prince. My eye is on the clock.” Edgar states.

“Wonderful.”

Thankfully, the thirty minutes pass by in the blink of an eye. Edgar resettles on his thighs, and begins to scrape off the paste. “Oh, wow. This is incredible.”

“Isn’t it?” He replies. “Henna is beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful, my Prince.” The tool moves towards his lower back. “Almost done. I didn’t do as much as you did to me.” He can hear the blush that is no doubt on his lover’s face in the sound of his voice. “I hope that doesn’t bother you.”

“Edgar, it would never bother me.”

The prefect snorts quietly. “You are too kind, my liege. I’m finished now.” He moves off of his thighs, allowing Soma to sit up.

He gets up from the bed, and picks up the tray. He opens the door, and sets it outside, closing the door to give them their privacy. He hopes that Agni won’t mind too much, as it isn’t like him to just leave things out in the hallway like that. However, his hormones are taking control of his body, and all he wants to do right now is be intimate with his lover. Who, apparently, shares the same sentiment, for in the few moments his back was turned, Edgar has removed the rest of his clothes, and is now laying naked on the bed.

“Oh…” Soma moans, quickly taking off his pants to join his lover in his nakedness. “Edgar… May I…?”

Without having to ask for more, Edgar turns over, and balances himself on his hands and knees, showing off his back to Soma. “Is this what you were going to request, my Prince?”

“Y-Yes…” He nods,  kneeling behind his body. “I need to prep you, don’t I?”

“If you wouldn’t mind.” The pale blonde replies. “And do hurry?”

Grabbing the oil they used the night before on each other’s bodies, Soma drips some onto the cleft of Edgar’s ass, watching it dribble down towards the darker flesh of his entrance. He pours some onto his fingers, gently pushing one finger inside of him. He hears Edgar moan into the pillow, his knees spreading outwards on the mattress. Soma prays to Shiva, asking for strength, as he pushes the finger deeper inside of him. He just wants to ravish his lover right now, the henna on his back increasing his lust tenfold, as he stares at his own name on Edgar’s body. He leans down, and brushes his lips against it, whispering a soft declaration of love in Sanskrit.

“W-What did you just say?” Edgar whimpers, Soma adding a second finger inside of him.

“That I love you with all of my heart.” He spreads his fingers, his own arousal growing thicker the more he listens to his lover’s moans. “My name is on your body in Sanskrit, so no one will know.”

“But….you know…” Edgar pushes his hips back, groaning. “P-Prince, please…”

“I do, and that is why I kissed it.” Soma pulls his fingers out. “I’ll go slow, Edgar.” He pours some more oil onto his fingers, coating his arousal, before setting the bottle down on the nightstand.

He kneels behind him, and pushes the tip of his arousal against him, slipping into him with ease. Both teens groan at the penetration, Soma forgetting how nice it feels to be inside of his lover like this. It has been a few weeks since he’s taken Edgar, and it’s just as nice as it was before. He grips his hips tightly, thrusts forward to sink his arousal deeper into him.

Edgar’s muffled moans make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. They rock together, the bed barely making any noises a Soma moves his hips gently, enjoying the feeling of warm tightness around his arousal too much to make it go fast. Soon, though, his hormones take over, his hips starting to pound harder into Edgar’s pale body, the marks on his back already darker than they were an hour ago.

“Soma!” His lover cries his name out. “T-There!”

Thrusting back into the same spot, one hand caresses his back, running over the henna marks, before reaching around to touch Edgar’s weeping arousal. He pumps his hand on his girth, thrusting deeper into him, his own cries of love slipping past his lips. The moment he feels the warmth of Edgar’s release touch his hand, and his body squeezes around him, Soma slams himself deep into him, meeting his climax with a low groan.

His body tingles from head to toe, making it difficult for him to move. When he feels himself start to grow soft, he pulls his hips back, and slips out of Edgar’s body. Both grunt low at the loss, Soma laying down next to him on the bed. “Are you okay, Edgar?” He picks up the towel they used to protect the bed from the henna, and hands it to him to use.

“I am, my liege.” After using the towel, Edgar rests his head on his chest. “Anxious to see the designs on my back, though.” He chuckles softly.

“Would you like to go to the bathroom and see them? Or should I go find a hand mirror?” Soma’s fingers start to comb through his pale blonde hair.

His lover groans low, tilting his head forward so that Soma can play with his hair more. “I can wait. I’m a little sleepy now.”

“Just a little?” Soma laughs, holding him close. “Rest, Edgar. We’ve got nothing to do today, except for this.”

“Mmm… wonderful.”

***

They fall asleep for a couple of hours, both snuggled close together. When they wake up, they go into the en suite bathroom together, so that Soma can show Edgar his back. “Do you like it?” He asks, as he watches Edgar’s face for his reactions.

“What type of bird is that?” The prefect points to the artwork near his shoulder. “Does it stand for something? Or do you just like birds?”

Smiling, Soma nods. “It does stand for something. It’s a parrot. In my culture, we believe that parrots are messengers of love. Flowers represent joy and happiness. My name is on your lower back.” He rubs his thumb over the mark, so that Edgar can see exactly where it is.  

“And the paisley markings?” Edgar’s thumb touches one of them. “Do they mean anything?”

He shakes his head. “No, I just like paisley a lot. And it’s easy to draw.” Soma laughs, enjoying the smile that’s on Edgar’s face. “May I see my back now?”

“Of course.” Edgar steps to the side.

Soma looks over his shoulder, and stares at his back in the mirror. “Edgar. They’re beautiful.” He arches his back, looking at the small flourishes that flank his spinal column. “Is that an elephant?” He can’t keep the elation out of his voice.

“I know how much you love your elephant, my Prince.” His lover nods his head. “I hope you like it.”

He turns around, and hugs Edgar tightly. “I adore it! You did a magnificent job, Edgar!”

“Only for you. I love you, my prince.” He hugs him back tightly.

“I love you more.” Soma whispers, capturing his lover’s lips with an enthusiastic kiss.

***

On Monday, Soma sits in the library at Weston College, going over notes for his next class.

“Master Soma.”

Snapping his notebook closed, he looks up and sees Ciel’s khan-sama standing before him. “Ah, Professor Michaelis!” He smiles. “Is something the matter?”

“No, not at all. I just wanted to make sure you had a nice weekend?” Sebastian fixes the glasses perched on his nose, a knowing smile on his face.

Soma nods his head. “I did. Was Ciel able to take care of everything he needed to for his company?”

“He did. I trust Agni is well?”

“Very well, thank you for asking. He said to keep doing a good job of watching over the two of us here.” Soma leans back in his chair.

Sebastian bows his head. “It is my honor.” Soma watches Ciel’s khan-sama walk away, heading towards a different stack of books, no doubt to reprimand the students who are talking too loud.

Settling back in the chair, he hears a familiar voice speaking nearby, and can feel his back begin to itch pleasantly.

“What did you do this weekend, Redmond?” He hears Lawrence Bluer speaking, and wonders just what Edgar will say to him. Does he even see him? Soma lifts his head, and sees scarlet eyes watching him. Ah, he does.

“Spent it mostly in bed.” Edgar replies, a small smirk on his face. “Did some art.”

“You? Did art?” Lawrence scoffs. “Since when do you do art?”

“Since this weekend.” He shrugs his shoulder, breaking off his eye contact with Soma. “What did you do?”

The two moved on, leaving Soma sitting there, trying to control his excitement. Yes, he sure did do art this weekend. And he hopes that the prefect will do more of it in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Are you crazy?”
> 
> Warning - Major angst update. Set after the events of the Midnight Tea Party.

* * *

Soma knows he’s dreaming. He must be. He can feel himself being shaken, no doubt Agni who is trying to get him to wake up. But, he clings to sleep, not yet ready to stop dreaming. It had been a very,  _very_  long day for him. Rather, the past two days had been rather long - with the evening prior, the school hosting the families and others to partake in the introduction to the cricket tournament, and then the cricket tournament itself. Soma could barely keep his eyes open when he made his way back towards the dorms, after a very long day in the sun, with friends and family alike.

He had returned to his own dorm after the festivities, per Edgar’s request. The weekend before the tournament, Edgar had told him of the Midnight Tea Party, which only the prefects and their fags can attend, that was to be held the night after the tournament. Soma did not understand why this tea party had to be so exclusive, but he chalked it up to silly British traditions. Fine - if they want to have their own special tea party, then he would have his own special party by himself. Since, apparently, his best friend had also been invited to said tea party, leaving Soma completely alone that evening.

The shaking continues, much to his dismay. He groans in his sleep. “Go away, Agni.” He mumbles quietly, trying to push away his khan-sama. There are fingers on his upper arm, and the grip that they hold is not one of a friendly nature.

“Please, Prince. Wake up. I need you to wake up right  _now_.” He comes to his senses when he hears the voice of his boyfriend speaking to him.

Sitting up quickly, he rubs his eyes, even though it’s still fairly dark in his dormitory room. “Edg-” A finger touches his lips, silencing him immediately.

“Not here. Come with me.” Edgar’s voice sounds different. “Please, Soma.”

His heart begins to beat hard in his chest, as he hears his boyfriend plead with him. Quietly getting out of bed, he slips his house shoes on, thankful that on this night he decided to wear a matching shirt and pants to bed, rather than his normal nightgown. He looks around the room, and sees the rest of his dormmates are still sleeping peacefully. At least Edgar did not wake any of them up. He grabs his robe, and quickly slips it on as he leaves the dormitory, the prefect closing the door behind him with barely a sound.

Neither of them speak as they walk to the prefects dormitory, the stairs seeming to take longer than they normally do. Perhaps it’s the urgency he can still hear in his boyfriend’s voice that’s got him fully alert. When they enter the prefect’s dorm, Soma walks over towards the hearth, which seems to still carry the remnants of a fire that had been burning since earlier this evening.

“What is going on, Edgar? Why are you getting me out of-” He turns around to look at the prefect, and the words die in his throat when he sees the state Edgar is in. “What happened to you?!”

A cold and clammy hand touches his own, and guides him to sit on the chaise. “I need to talk to you about something, and it’s very important that you do not say anything until I am finished, alright?”

“Are you hurt? Why do you look so frightened right now, Edgar? Tell me what’s going on!” Soma’s instincts begin to kick in, his fear being replaced with the need to find out just what has made his lover’s scarlet eyes look like they’ve seen a ghost. “Why are you so pale right now? Did something happen at the tea party this evening?”

He squeezes Edgar’s hand, who grips back tightly. “Please, Prince. I need you to hear this before Phantomhive talks to you. I know that you two are close, are you not?”

“Ciel? Did something happen to Ciel?” His panic returns, as he stares into blazing scarlet eyes. “Edgar, please - just tell me if something has happened to him.”

“No, Prince. Nothing has happened to him. He’s safe, and if it wasn’t for him and Professor Michaelis, I think that I might not be standing here right now.” He lets go of Soma’s hand, and starts to fidget with the hair over his shoulder, the red bow now only half-tied. He gets up from the chaise, and starts to pace around the room. “I understand if you don’t wish to be with me any longer after what I’ve told you. I will not be mad at you, nor will I force myself onto you.” He turns and looks into Soma’s confused eyes. “Do you understand what I’m saying, Soma?”

The use of his first name again makes his blood turn to ice. Something is wrong. Very wrong. He can only nod his head, thoughts going a million kilometers a minute, trying to assess just what has happened, and how it is that Ciel and Mr. Sebastian are also a part of it. Was something going on between the three of them, behind his back? But no, Edgar would never do something like that to him, would he?

“Before you came to this school, I did something I’m not very proud of.” Edgar starts to speak, his voice trembling. Soma watches him pace back and forth, back and forth, as the words start tumbling out of his mouth. “It occurred about a year ago. You see - the prefects are….”

Edgar talks without stopping for a solid twenty minutes. All Soma can do is sit there, his eyes staring blankly as he listens to the tale of what the prefects did to some students. Some nobody students, that were causing disruption to their precious British tradition of school. It always came down to these traditions. Why are English men so bent on the way things are run so foolheartedly? He keeps an open mind, but the more Edgar rambles on about how things are supposed to be run, and how it had been a matter of keeping to traditions, which led the prefects to commit murder, it begins to sound ridiculous.

When Edgar finally finished speaking about the incident, Soma raised his hand up. “What is it?” Edgar asks.

“This happened last year, yes? So what does that have to do with tonight?” He asks, still not sure where all of this is leading. “Did something else happen? Was it something to do with the fire in Violet House?”

The prefect shakes his head. “No, but that does tie into what had happened.”

“Could you please sit down with me? Watching you walk back and forth is a little exhausting, Edgar.” Soma requests, scooting over so that his back is against the chaise, allowing his boyfriend to sit at the end.

He takes a seat, and pulls the red bow out of his hair. Soma sees him slip the hair band he gave him onto his wrist, and begins to fiddle with it. “Do you know who my uncle is, Prince?”

“The Viscount Druitt, yes?” Soma asks. “He’s the reason you don’t like to go home, is he not? Why you prefer to stay here on the weekends with me?”

A soft laugh escapes his boyfriend’s lips. “Yes, that is true.” His fingers comb through his long blonde locks absentmindedly. “But, do you know what he’s responsible for?”

“I do not. Should I?”

“I suppose it would not matter in your world.” Edgar replies, his shoulders sagging. “You see, he is fascinated with death. Or rather, a way to escape death. And, when the things happened with those boys, I rang him and asked him if there was something he could possibly do. I did not know just what he was capable of until this evening.”

Soma reaches over, and touches the hand that’s still running through his blonde locks of hair. “What is it, Edgar? How bad could it be?”

“It’s bad, Prince.” Edgar bites his lip, and sighs. “You see - it turns out he was able to bring each student back from the dead. Except, they’re not all there. There is something abhorrently wrong with them.” He starts to cackle loud, his sanity all but lost. “Repeating words and phrases over and over. Acting as if they were still human. What a joke.”

The hand he’s still touching quickly pulls away from him, when Edgar realizes just what Soma has been doing. “Edgar, please, don’t pull away.”

“No!” Edgar jumps up, and stands in front of him. “Don’t you get it, Prince? I’ve done something no man should have ever done. My uncle took care of it for me, by making these students become like Frankenstein’s monster! But worse! So much worse!”

Frankenstein’s….monster? Soma looks at him, stares into his wild scarlet eyes. “Are you crazy?” The words that keep coming from his boyfriend’s mouth aren’t making any sense. “You must be mad, Edgar. Is it because of what you ate today at the tournament? Are you still feeling ill?”

“SOMA!” Edgar shouts, shutting him up in an instant. “Why aren’t you listening to me?” He collapses to his knees, tears streaming down his face. “Why can’t you understand that I’ve done something horribly wrong? That this man - this person that my uncle contacted - reanimated people that should have been dead. And one? One of them bit Greenhill, taking quite a bit of his arm off with his teeth.”

That cold dread begins to return to Soma’s body. “What about Ciel? Neither of you were hurt, right?” He doesn’t bother to address why his boyfriend just shouted at him, knowing that whatever happened has pushed the teen to his limits.

“Neither of us are hurt. As I said before, if it hadn’t been for him and Professor Michaelis, or I guess the man is Phantomhive’s butler?” Edgar sighs, pushing his hair back. “A butler as a  teacher at our school. So much for traditions.” He starts to chuckle, which turns into a full blown laugh.

All Soma can do is watch him, not sure what to say. “So what does this mean? Does this mean you’re going to go to jail for killing someone?”

The laughter quickly dies on his lips, Edgar becoming suddenly serious. “That’s just it, Prince. I don’t know what’s going to happen. That’s why I wanted to tell you about it, before word gets out in school.” He crawls on his knees, and sits in front of where Soma is sitting on the chaise. “Do you hate me now, Prince? Do you no longer think highly of me?”

“I….” Taking a few moments before answering, Soma begins to shake his head. “We all make mistakes, Edgar. If you thought you were doing the right thing at the time, then who am I to judge you? Maybe….” He places his hands on Edgar’s arms, which are now draped over his lap. “Maybe I would have tried talking to someone first before murdering them, but the four of you did what you thought was best.”

Fresh tears begin to fall from Edgar’s eyes. “P-Prince…”

“Shhh….” He slips down onto the floor, enveloping his boyfriend into a warm hug. “Shhh, Edgar…. It’s going to be okay. You’ll see. Ciel will make sure that nothing too awful will happen to you, okay? I’ll try and make sure of it.”

Edgar sobs against his shoulder, clinging to him. “Y-You don’t hate me…?”

“Why would I hate you?” He hugs him closer. “What’s done is done. You know you acted wrongly, and that makes you a better person than most. Maybe you shouldn’t have done what you did, but you can’t change the past now.” He pulls back, cupping his left hand against the prefect’s right cheek. “You must move forward, and whatever punishment comes your way, then we will face it together.”

“Y-You mean that?” Soma’s thumb strokes Edgar’s cheek gently, wiping away the tears that keep falling from his eyes. “But what if-”

“No. No what if’s right now, Edgar. We don’t know what’s going to happen. There is no use in trying to figure it out.” He shakes his head. “Come on, I’m sure you’re exhausted. Let’s lay down, hmm? Tomorrow is a new day. Or, rather, today.” Now it is his turn to chuckle softly, not realizing how late it is.

The prefect nods his head slowly. “Yes, you’re right. It’s late. Will you stay with me tonight, Prince? Please?”

“As if I would go anywhere else.” He replies, a smile on his face.

Walking over to the bed together, Soma turns his back to allow Edgar to change into his nightgown in private. He slips his house shoes off, and drapes his robe over the side of the chaise, before laying down in bed next to his boyfriend. Edgar rests his head on Soma’s chest, Soma’s fingers running through his long locks, as he listens to his boyfriend continue to cry quietly. Soma doesn’t know what to say, because he knows that no matter what he says, Edgar is thinking something different. So, like the good person that he is, he just lays there and gives him the attention he needs, and not once does he remark on the tears. Edgar eventually falls asleep, but Soma never finds sleep again. He stays awake all night, slightly worried for what the morning will bring to his lover.

***

The next morning, Soma picks at his food, staring blankly at the plate of vegetable pasties. He had snuck out of Edgar’s room just as the sun began to rise, kissing his boyfriend with soft kisses, letting the exhausted prefect continue to sleep. He hears the bench make noise, and doesn’t bother to glance up when someone sits across from him.

“How was the tea party last night?” He asks, watching Ciel take some bacon out of the corner of his eye. “Did you get to finally meet the Head Master?”

Ciel snorts. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“So, does that mean it wasn’t fun?” Soma looks up, and sees Ciel gathering more food for his plate. The door to the main hall opens, and the P4 walk into the room together, the tone of conversation in the hall not changing for a moment. That’s rather strange. Does the school not know what happened the previous evening? He thought that word would have spread by now.

His best friend takes a bite of his scone, and chews with his mouth open. “Things aren’t looking so great for that lot over there.” He nods his head to where the P4 are seated, the four teens not talking, Greenhill’s arm bandaged up and being supported by a sling. “I’m just waiting for-”

“Phantomhive.” Ciel’s khan-sama appears next to their table, still dressed in a cassock. If the others know that he’s Ciel’s khan-sama, why keep up the act? “I received a letter for you just now.”

“Give it here, then.” Soma watches Mr. Sebastian place the unopened letter into Ciel’s hand. He tears it open, and begins to read it, setting the envelope down. Soma glances at it, and sees the seal of the Queen on the letter. “Ah, excellent.”

“Good news, my lord?” Mr. Sebastian asks, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose. “Is it what you were expecting?”

Ciel folds the letter in half, and hands it back to his khan-sama. “Please ask the P4 to meet with me in your classroom, Professor Michaelis.”

“Yes, my lord.” The ‘professor’ bows to the both of them, before walking over to where the P4 are seated.

Soma stares at his friend, who is gathering his materials up. “Sorry, I need to go. I’ll see you at dinner?”

“Maybe.” He shrugs his shoulder, trying hard to not look over at where the P4 are sitting. He wants to see how Edgar is doing, and wants to know what is going to happen in that classroom. “Ciel?”

“What is it?” His best friend turns around to look at him. “I have someplace I need to be.”

“Just…. whatever happens, be nice about it, would you? I know how you can get.” He pushes the pasties away, his appetite now completely gone.

A wicked smile appears on the young Earl’s face. “I’ll do my best.” He turns around, and heads out of the mess hall.

Looking over to where the P4 are, he exchanges a quick glance with his boyfriend, who looks as bad as he feels. He nods discreetly, and flashes a bright smile at him, even if it feels strange on his face. He sees Edgar return the smile, doing exactly what Soma had hoped he would do. He hopes that whatever Ciel is about to tell the four of them will not be too awful for his boyfriend. But, with the look that had been on his best friend’s face, he can’t help but feel trepidation.

***

He doesn’t see Edgar for the rest of the day. When he heads back to the dorm after his last class, he sees Joanne waiting in the hallway. “Kadar?” Joanne walks up to him.

“What is it, Harcourt?” He looks around, hoping to see his boyfriend.

“Have you heard the news yet?”

“What news?” Focusing back on the prefect’s fag, Soma tilts his head. “Is there something I should know about?”

Joanne nods his head. “Yes. First, they’ve announced a new head of Scarlet Fox!” His smile lights up his face, while it does the opposite to Soma’s.

“Oh? That’s wonderful! Is it for next term?” He asks, knowing that the school year is almost over. Perhaps they announced it at lunch, when he had gone and sat with his elephant, preferring her company over the company of his classmates.

Joanne shakes his head. “No! It’s effective immediately! It seems that,” his voice drops down to a whisper, “the current P4 have been…..expelled.”

Soma doesn’t bother to listen to anything else. He quickly runs down the hall, not giving a care about proper etiquette at the moment. He can hear Joanne calling after him, but ignores him, running as fast as he can up the stairs towards the second floor. He runs down the hall, and starts to take the stairs up to the prefect’s dorm two steps at a time. He knocks hard on the door, and throws it open, not bothering to wait for an answer.

Edgar is in the room, packing up his personal effects into a large suitcase. His head snaps up, looking towards the door, and stares at Soma with a blank look in his eye. “Ah, Kadar. I see you heard.”

“Kadar?!” He slams the door shut, not giving a care if others hear the commotion downstairs. For all he cares right now, he’s done with this school. “Why are you calling me by that name, Edgar?”

His boyfriend turns his attention back towards his suitcase. “It is your name, is it not?” He walks over to his dresser, and pulls more items out of it.

“It is, but you only call me that in front of others. In here….. In here I’m….”

“Yes, well. That’s all very good, but there is no longer an ‘in here’. In case you weren’t aware, I’ve been kicked out of the school by Her Majesty.” Edgar puts the clothes into the suitcase, and returns to the dresser. “I must leave the school before the sun sets.”

He walks over to where the prefect is standing, and grabs a hold of his shoulder. “So? Does that mean you have to be so cold towards me? What about last night? What about the other nights?” His hand grips onto his shoulder.

“It is easier this way, Kadar.” Edgar mumbles under his breath, his eyes not meeting his own.

“Quit calling me that!” Soma shouts at him. Hearing his surname coming from his mouth in this place where he’s heard him scream his first name, among other things, makes him feel sick. So incredibly sick. He’s never felt this pain before in his life, and has no idea why it’s happening. “Why do you keep saying Kadar?!”

The prefect ignores him, and heads into his bathroom. He walks back over to the bed, Soma quickly knocking the items out of his hands. “What the hell did you do that for?” Edgar asks, clearly annoyed by the action.

“You’re not answering me! Why are you acting this way towards me? I didn’t get you expelled, Edgar. You did that on your own.” He states, trying to keep his voice from shaking. All he wants to do right now is pull his boyfriend into a hug, but with the way he’s acting, he doesn’t know if he can handle Edgar pushing him away.

The older teen is quiet for a moment. “Do you understand what this expulsion means, Prince?”

“No, I don’t. Which is why I want you to tell me.” He says, feeling a little bit of relief when he hears his nickname. “Please, Edgar. Just talk to me?”

Edgar starts to pick up the items off the floor. “What the Queen has decided is worse than anything in the world. I cannot say to future employers that I was expelled from here. She’s all but put my livelihood out to pasture. I will be forced to take a commoner’s job, as my title will have no meaning after this incident.”

“You would rather go to prison?” Soma cannot believe what he’s hearing. “It’s just a school, Edgar! There are plenty of other schools out there! And, it isn’t like you have another year here. You’re leaving a month early!”

“No, Prince. It doesn’t matter. I will not have a diploma from here. It’s done. It’s over.” Edgar keeps his face blank. “I would rather serve a life sentence in Newgate Prison, than be expelled from here.”

“So, tell Her that!” Soma says. “If it means that much to-”

“It does not matter. What is done is done. I must accept my fate for what transpired last year.” He puts the last of his things into his suitcase. He closes it, and flips the locks. “The four of us are meeting at the front of the main hall shortly. Will you see me off, Prince?”

He blinks back the tears that are threatening to fall. “No, I won’t!” He shakes his head, and approaches his lover. “This can’t be goodbye, Edgar!”

“I’m afraid it must be, Prince.” Edgar whispers, hand locked tight around his luggage. “I wish there was more time…”

“There is!” Soma starts to push the suitcase down, but Edgar will not release his grip on it. “Please, Edgar! Please, just let me at least hug you goodbye!”

“Prince…”

The suitcase drops, and both embrace each other. The two teens are openly weeping, neither wanting to let each other go. Soma clings to Edgar, the pain in his chest becoming worse, as he thinks about just what is happening right now. It hurts so much that he falls to the floor, pulling Edgar down with him.   
  
“I don’t want to say goodbye!” He whispers, his voice thick with sadness. “Please, Edgar. This can’t be it! There’s still so much that I-”

Edgar hastily puts his lips over Soma’s, their tongues coming into contact frantically. He opens his mouth more, wanting to feel more of that tongue on his own. His breath is stolen away by his lover, which he gladly gives to him, as their kiss deepens. He falls onto the floor, his knees giving out, Edgar landing on top of him.

“W-We don’t have a lot of time, Prince…” Edgar whispers, their hips starting to gyrate against one another, bodies moving on their own accord.

“I know. I know, Edgar. Please, though…. Please, just don’t…..stop….” He rolls his hips, his clothed erection pushing against the bulge in Edgar’s pants.

“I won’t, Prince….I won’t ever stop….”

They embrace one another, humping each other shamelessly, as they cling to the last bits of hope they both have. Soma aches to feel him completely, but knows that with their rushed time, that this is as good as anything. He listens to each grunt and moan of Edgar’s, letting them echo in his ears as his moans vary in pitch.

“Soma…..Soma, I love you so much…” Edgar whispers into his ear. “Please, Prince….never forget me…”

“I won’t…. I won’t, Edgar…” He cries, leaning his head back, as their hips rock faster against each other.

He comes fast, and hard, his release staining the front of his trousers. He hears the familiar noises of his boyfriend’s release, reveling in the noises one last time. Soma begins to cry, not at all ready to say goodbye to this beautiful person he’s fallen so hopelessly in love with.

Lips touch his face, kissing away his tears. “Please don’t cry, my beautiful Prince. You should not shed any tears right now.”

“I can’t help it!” He hugs his lover tightly. “I don’t want to say goodbye, Edgar! Don’t you understand? I love you!”

“And I you.” Edgar’s lips touch his with a soft kiss. “We’ll see each other, if it’s meant to be.”

“It’s meant to be.” He presses his face against the prefect’s neck. “It’s meant to be.” He whispers, “Please, Edgar. Don’t leave me.”

“I have to.” Lips touch the shell of his ear. “I’m so sorry, my Prince. I don’t like making you cry. Please, come downstairs with me? Please, be there for me, when I need you the most.”

“But what about me??” Soma knows he’s being selfish, but he doesn’t care. “What about me, Edgar? I need you here!”

A hand touches his face. “That, unfortunately, is no longer up to me.” Edgar places one last soft kiss on his lips, before pulling away from him. He stands up, and smooths out his pants, the wet spot barely noticeable.

“Stupid traditions!” He stands up with him, upset at everything and nothing. “I hate this country!”

Edgar chuckles softly. “But, you don’t hate me, right, my liege?”

“I could never hate you.” He hugs him again, and speaks into his ear. “I don’t want to say goodbye.”

They part, both wearing similar expressions on their face. “Neither do I, Prince.”

***

Per his lover’s wish, he stands off in the shadows of the building, and watches Edgar and the other prefects walk down the path, heading towards the main gate of the school. His eyes are red, his heart hurts, and he feels physically sick. Having to watch his lover leave him is a feeling he wishes never to experience ever again. Not even when Agni left him was the pain this horrible.

Edgar does not turn back to look at him, the gate closing behind the former P4, sealing them away from the school which they had tried to uphold its honor by their actions. Their love of tradition is what had led to this, and that still makes Soma upset. They were doing what they had thought was right. This punishment did not seem very fair.

Only when he can no longer see the beautiful blonde of his lover does Soma head back into the school, wiping his eyes. He heads back to the dorm, and goes into his dorm room, where he grabs his bag, and begins to pack.

It is time to leave Weston.

***

“Lord Soma!” He hears the warm dulcet tones of his own khan-sama, filling a tiny part of his heart back up with happiness. “Lord Soma, what are you doing home?”

“I’m tired of school, Agni. I’m bored. I’d rather just do things here with you, if that’s okay? My elephant is back in her pen.” He hands his bags to his khan-sama, who bows his head towards him.

“Is Master Edgar with you?”

The question is innocent, but it makes Soma burst into tears. Agni quickly pulls him into a hug, and holds him tight, the boundaries of master and servant all but forgotten, as Soma accepts the warmth of his khan-sama. He sobs on his shoulder, but does not say a word, just clings to the one person he knows will never leave him.

Time will pass, he thinks, and the memory of what he shared with Edgar will quickly become one of a happy memory. But for now, it is raw pain. Pain that Soma clings to, as a reminder of what he experienced while attending Weston.

“Come, Lord Soma. Let me make you some lamb curry.” His khan-sama rubs his back, before stepping away. “Let us celebrate your return to home.”

“Yes, Agni. Let’s.” 

***

* * *

**A/N** : Please note, this is not the end of this story. There is more to come. This just needed to happen before something else happens. :’)  


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Do you want me to leave?”
> 
> There are two chapters that involve these two in a work I am co-authoring with someone. The two chapters are [Chapter 39](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4097245/chapters/10407576) and [Chapter 46](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4097245/chapters/11346559). I'm not going to cross-post them here, and instead will just use these links. This update takes place after Ch 46, but is not necessary to read to understand what's going on. But, if you want to know what happened after the Weston debacle, I would like to encourage you to read those two chapters. :) Hope that this update was worth the wait.

* * *

“Agni, I think I’m going to go lay down.” Soma says, after looking at the front entry for far too long. He can’t remember when he first sat down, and began to wait for Edgar to arrive. Was it before sunset? Or after? He stands up, stretching a little, his gold earrings making a muted jangle as they sway back and forth with his head.

His khan-sama walks over to him, and places an arm over his shoulder. “You must eat something before you go to bed, Lord Soma.”

“I’m not very hungry.” He knows he’s being stubborn, but he really doesn’t want to entertain the idea of eating anything, when his appetite has all but disappeared. It almost feels like the same feeling he had on that last day at Weston College. “I will not require a bath this evening.”

The sharp inhale coming from Agni’s mouth makes him regret his words. “But, Lord Soma! I cannot allow you to go to bed with an empty stomach.”

“Then, I will eat some naan and hummus. That is all I can stomach right now, Agni.” He walks to the dining room, and takes a seat.

“I shall bring it right out, Lord Soma.” His khan-sama bows, and takes his leave.

He rests his elbow on the table, balancing his chin on the palm of his hand. He tries not to be sad. He doesn’t _want_  to be sad. Edgar had said he would come on this night back when they last parted ways at Ciel’s home in the country. They had sent letters back and forth to one another over the course of the fortnight, but neither had made mention of this evening. Soma did not think he would have to remind Edgar, but now he can see the error of his ways. Exhaling, some of his plum colored hair blows up off of his face for a few seconds, before floating back to rest on his forehead.

Agni returns with a small tray that is covered with naan, hummus, babaganoush, black and green olives, and what looks to be chicken pate. “Aaaagni!!!” He groans half-heartedly. “I don’t want all this food!”

“Eat what you can, Lord Soma.” He remains by Soma’s side, pouring some warm tea into a cup. “This will help you get to sleep with ease.”

Immediately, he reaches for the hot tea, and gulps some down, not carrying at how it burns his throat. He wants to have a restful sleep, and anything that will help him accomplish that he will take plenty of. He starts to eat a little bit of everything, filling up his stomach just enough to please his faithful friend and servant. He drinks more of the tea, and finds that whatever active ingredient is in it is making his eyes feel a little droopy.

“Agni?” He starts to stand, and sways a little in his spot.

“You should have eaten more food, my lord.” Agni chastises him, but in his own kind way. An arm pulls him to stand upright, before another arm is put against his leg. “I will carry you up to your bedroom.”

He nods his head, yawning softly. “I thought he was going to come, Agni.” He can hear the sadness in his voice, but doesn’t have the strength to stop it from happening.

“I know you did. But, do not worry. I am sure that Shiva will grace you a reprieve. Perhaps Master Redmond had to take care of things before coming to stay here for the weekend.”

Soma tries not to feel upset, but can’t help it. “I thought everything was okay!” He starts to cry, the lethargicness he’s feeling seems to be amplified by his current mood. “We were so happy at Ciel’s, Agni!”

“It will be alright, Lord Soma. You will see.” Agni hugs him close, before setting him down on the bed. “Please, close your eyes and let your soul rest. In the morning, if you wish, we will go and track him down.”

“Yes!” He nods his head, a goofy smile on his face, hair splayed out over his pillows. “Mm….that sounds so nice, Agni.”

“Sweet dreams, Lord Soma. May Shiva and Kali watch over you.” The door closes, leaving him in complete darkness.

His last thought before sleep claims him is a solitary question - _Where is Edgar?_

***

Something touches his back, making him turn over onto his side. “Nnnngh - leave me alone, Agni. Still sleeping.”

Warm breath ghosts over his ear, as a soft chuckle comes from someone’s mouth. “But it is not, Agni, my beautiful Prince.”

That voice. He knows that voice. “Mmm….” Soma tries to roll over, but is met with resistance. His eyes will not open, still so very tired from the tea that Agni gave him. “Must be dreaming… Am I back at school? I thought school was done.”

“No, you are not at Weston, my liege.” Lips press against the shell of his ear. “I apologize for my very late arrival. My uncle had an unexpected party, and requested that I stay until the very last guest left.”

Trying to turn over again, Soma is met with more resistance, and tries to fight it. “Why can’t I turn?” He whines, trying to move more.

“I’m holding you, that’s why.” Edgar’s soft voice makes the hairs on his arms prickle with life. “Quit struggling, Prince.”

He instantly stops, and relaxes into the touch, a large smile on his face. “Are you really here?” He yawns loud, his eyes still refusing to open. “I can’t see you.”

“That’s because it’s dark.”

“No, it’s because Agni drugged me last night.” He laughs gayly, happiness pouring out of him with a sudden burst of energy. “How did you get in??”

“Agni.”

Soma tries not to get too upset, for why would his khan-sama wake him up, when Edgar had been more than capable of doing it? Maybe Agni chose to let him do it that way on purpose. Yes, that must be it. He turns his head, rubbing his face against Edgar’s neck. “I’m happy you’re here. Even if I’m very sleepy still.”

“Get some sleep, Prince. I will still be here in the morning, and we will have a proper hello then, alright?”

He starts to nod his head, but then, with the sudden warmth surrounding him, he drifts back to sleep. The soft words Edgar speaks into his ear help lull him into a dreamless sleep, his lips resting in a smile.

***

A few hours later, or perhaps many for he does not remember when he woke up the night before, Soma’s eyes finally pry open. He blinks a few times, the sunlight streaming into the room making him want to close them shut. However, there is something firm next to his side that makes him wish to keep his eyes wide open.

“You’re here.” He whispers, staring into the beautiful face of his lover, Edgar Redmond.

Blonde hair is loose, falling over Edgar’s right shoulder, loose curls framing his face. His face is relaxed, eyes closed but are not moving as if he is in a deep sleep. Soma leans closer, and watches a smile begin to spread on his boyfriend’s face.

“Faker!” Soma laughs, satisfied that his boyfriend is awake enough for a proper greeting. He wraps his arms around him, and hugs him tight, the blankets surrounding the two of them as they hold each other close.

“Good morning, Prince.” Edgar kisses his lips, lingering for a brief moment before pulling away.

“What? Where are you going?!” Soma reaches up, touching his hands to Edgar’s face. “You can’t go away! I want more kisses!”

“My breath, Soma.”

“So?!” Soma presses his lips against Edgar’s, kissing him softly before pulling away. “Do I need to remind you what we did the last time the two of us were together?”

His boyfriend’s soft groan of protest makes him smile. “What ever do you mean?” Edgar leans forward, placing another kiss against Soma’s lips.

“Mmm….much better.” He nods his head, pleased that Edgar has seen the errors of his ways. “What time did you arrive last night? How did you get inside?”

“Do you not remember our talk?” Soma’s cheeks pinken, as he shakes his head no. “Well, Agni let me in.” Edgar’s fingers start to comb through Soma’s hair, after he places his head against Edgar’s chest. “It was very, very late. You were barely awake, Prince.”

“I thought you were a dream.” Trying to remember what had happened the night before, Soma is only met with auditory memories. “My eyes would not open.”

“That is because Agni drugged you.” The fingers in his scalp make him sigh happily, this feeling of being close to his love once more almost overwhelming him. “I do not hope it was because you were sad, Prince.”

“I was.” He doesn’t bother to lie.“I was very sad. I thought I had done something wrong.”

“You could never do anything wrong, Soma.” Soft words are spoken into his ear, as Edgar pulls him flush against his chest. “Never.”

Sniffling softly, Soma tries to speak, but can only let out a harsh breath, before pressing his face against Edgar’s chest. “I thought you had forgotten!” He sobs, clinging to Edgar.

“I would _never_  forget about our plans, my sweet Prince.” Edgar hugs him tight, cradling the back of his head. “Please, do not cry? I am here now. I have nowhere to be until Sunday afternoon. We have all day today, and most of tomorrow.”

Soma wipes his eyes, sitting up. “You have nowhere to be? Do you promise?”

“i do, my liege.” Edgar sits up with him, his scarlet eyes reflecting nothing but love. “What should we do with our day?”

There is a soft knock on the door. “Lord Soma? Master Redmond? Are you both awake?” Agni asks from behind the closed door.

“You may come in, Agni!” He calls out, not bothering to hide the fact that the two were laying in bed together only moments before.

The door opens slow, his khan-sama holding a tray with both of his hands. “Good morning. I have brought you both some chai tea on this blustery morning.”

“Chai tea?” Edgar tilts his head. “What is that, Agni?”

“It is a drink that my culture enjoys.” Soma smiles brightly, taking one of the cups and handing it to Edgar. “Here. Try it!”

“Is there milk in this already?” Elegant hands accept the cup, his boyfriend looking down at the liquid. He holds it up to his nose, and inhales. “It smells heavenly.”

“You will like it, Master Edgar.” Agni places the other cup into Soma’s hand. “If you do not, I will be more than happy to brew you traditional English black tea.”

Blonde hair seems to fall around Edgar, as he shakes his head. “No, Agni. That will not be necessary.” Soma waits with bated breath, watching as Edgar places the cup against his lips. The first sip has Edgar’s scarlet eyes opening, and then closing as he takes a longer sip, savoring the spicy flavor. “This is astonishing!”

“Praise Shiva.” Agni sets the tray down, clasping his hands together with a silent prayer.

Soma drinks some of his, the soothing liquid feeling wonderful traveling through his body. “It isn’t very often that Agni will make this tea for me. He says we should learn to drink proper British tea, and eat proper English food.”

“Not tonight.” Edgar shakes his head. “I was rather hoping for a wonderful Indian feast.”

Agni drops to his knees, and begins to sob. “My wonderful Lord Soma does not deserve such a beautiful human being in his life! You are too good, Master Edgar! You are a blessing from heaven above!”

“Aaaagni!!” Soma slides off the bed, and hugs his khan-sama. “Agni, did you hear him? He wants to eat your cooking! We _must_  have something fit for a king this evening!”

His boyfriend coughs, both making Soma and Agni raise their heads up to look at him. “You two do not need to be on the floor. Please, stand up? Join me on the bed, Prince?”

Soma hugs Agni for a few moments longer, before removing himself to sit next to his boyfriend on the bed. “What should we do today? Do you wish to stay here all day? We need not put on clothes. We could stay in our night clothes?” Soma hops up from the bed, and begins to pace around the room. “Or, we could-”

“I was thinking it might be nice to go into town, and take a look at one of the book shops?” Edgar suggests. “Would that be alright?”

“I would _love_  to go to a bookstore! Agni!”

“Yes, Lord Soma?”

“Please, draw a hot bath for our guest.” Soma grins, unable to contain his excitement. “I will take one after!”

Agni bows his head. “Forgive me, Lord Soma, but may I make a suggestion?”

“What is it, Agni?”

“I will prepare the bath in the master bathroom, as it is large enough to sit two people comfortably.”

Soma looks at up at him. “But, that is Ciel’s room!”

“He does not need to know, my lord.” Agni winks, before picking up the tray off the bed. “Please wait for me to come and get the both of you. It will not be too long, as I have been boiling water in anticipation of you bathing.”

Neither teen say a word to the other, as Soma’s cheeky khan-sama leaves them alone. Edgar is the first to break the silence. “So, are we to take a bath together?”

“It would seem that way.” He looks at him, a blush on his cheeks. “Is that not okay? Would you prefer a shower? If you prefer a shower, there is one in the bathroom over there.” He points to his en suite bathroom. “There is also a bath in there, but it will only fit-”

Edgar stands in front of him, hands resting on both of his shoulders. “Breathe, my Prince. Why are you babbling right now?”

“I’m not sure.” Soma admits, feeling rather foolish. “It is one thing to sleep together, but it is something else to bathe together. For Agni to suggest it-”

“For Agni to suggest it, he knows that you will be in good care with me.” Edgar steps closer to him, planting a kiss on his cheek. “Do not worry. I will make sure you get clean, Prince. Am I correct to assume that Agni bathes you when you take a bath?”

He nods his head, fingers curling against his thighs. “He does. But, only my back and hair. I take care of the other parts.”

“Well, I will take care of _all_  of your parts.” Edgar brushes his lips against Soma’s with the hint of a kiss. “If you will allow me the pleasure?”

“Of course, Edgar.” Soma readily agrees.

“Good.”

***

“M-More!” Soma cries out, as he rolls his hips, pushing against Edgar’s soapy hand. “Edgar, please!”

His lover’s other hand is on his waist, holding onto him tight, as his arousal pushes into Soma’s body. One minute, Edgar had been washing Soma’s hair, and the next, the older teen had coaxed him to kneel in the tub, one leg lifted up on the edge, spreading his body open for his lover. And Soma had only been too willing to do it, after seeing his boyfriend become completely naked for him, as they stepped into the bath together.

“Is this what you want, my Prince?” Edgar teases the tip of his arousal against his entrance, before pushing it back into him with ease, the hand on his waist gripping tightly.

“Nnngh…” He can’t say anything more, as he’s about to lose his mind with the way Edgar feels being back inside of his body. A few more thrusts, and he’s reaching his climax, keeping as quiet as he can, for he does not want to alert his khan-sama of the activities they are choosing to engage in while the sun is still in the sky.

“Yes,” Edgar moans low into his ear, as he pushes into him one last time, before filling Soma with his own release, both teens climaxing only seconds apart from one another.

He pants hard, grunting when he feels Edgar pull out of him, his body instantly sinking back into the warmth of the bath water. He tries not to squirm too much, letting the water do its job of cleaning him naturally. He moves so that Edgar can sit next to him, sharing a few post-coitus kisses with one another, before they resume their normal bathing activities.

Hands keep wandering, for Soma cannot get enough of his boyfriend, and wants to just stay naked with him for the rest of the day. But, Edgar had said he wanted to go to a bookshop, and it sounded to be quite nice. It had been a long time since Soma had gone on a shopping excursion.

“You must behave, Prince.” Edgar teases him, gently pushing Soma’s hands away from him. “If you do not stop, we will never leave this bathtub.”

“Fiiiine.” Soma removes his hands, and rinses off, before stepping out of the tub. “I do not trust myself to stay in there any longer. I shall go and get ready.”

The sound of his boyfriend’s laughter sends a delightful shiver down his spine. “Very well. I won’t be too much longer.” The sound of water displacing in the tub alerts Soma that Edgar has sunk back into the water. “Dress comfortable, for we will be walking a bit today.”

“I will, Edgar.”

Soma leaves the bathroom, and heads down the hall and back into his bedroom. He sees that Agni has set out garments for him to wear - white pants, long royal blue robe with gold accents on the chest, and down along the seam, with a short red vest to wear over. He gets dressed, but leaves his hair alone, for he doesn’t want to bother with the tangles himself.

“AGNI!” He calls out.

“Yes, Lord Soma?” His faithful servant appears at his door, pushing it open. “Ah, is Master Edgar still bathing?”

“He is.” Soma nods his head. “Please, will you help with my hair?” He holds his brush out to Agni, along with his hair tie.

His khan-sama guides him to sit down on the small stool by the bed, allowing him to comb his hair properly. “I have set your scarf by the front door.”

“Ah, thank you!” He smiles, grateful that Agni has remembered to get his most cherished item for him. “Will you come with us to the bookstore?”

“No, I will be here, making preparations for dinner this evening. Mister Lau was kind enough to bring by some wonderful spices that I would like to make good use of for you and our guest this evening.”

Soma turns his head to look over his shoulder. “Mister Lau? That was very nice of him.”

“It was very nice indeed.” Agni agrees, quickly clasping his hands together to say a silent prayer. He watches his khan-sama, and notices a hint of a smile on his face.

“You like him!”

Agni begins to stutter, not saying any words per se, but it is enough to confirm to Soma that his khan-sama has indeed found someone to like. Edgar walks into the room, silencing both of them, a shy smile on his face.

“Am I interrupting something?” Edgar asks, buttoning the last button on his shirt, a red silk tie hanging untied around his neck. A red paisley vest hugs his middle, and light colored slacks complete his outfit. “Do you want me to leave?”

He openly stares at his boyfriend. “You look so elegant! And paisley! You remembered!”

“I bought it the weekend following the expulsion.” A small smile plays on Edgar’s lips. “Do you like it?”

“I do!” Soma returns his smile.

Agni steps away from him, bowing his head. “Master Edgar is such a blessing to my Lord Soma. Thank you, Shiva!” He claps his hands together.

“Prince?” Edgar asks, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull his socks on his feet.

Soma shakes his head. “It is okay, Edgar. Do not mind, Agni.” He looks out the window. “Agni? Did you call for a carriage for us?”

“I did.” His khan-sama returns to a prostrate position. “Has it arrived already?”

“It has.”

“I will go instruct them where to take you. Master Edgar, you wish to go to Hatchards, yes? Or was there a smaller boutique that interests you?”

Edgar starts to tie his hair, using the hair tie that Soma gave him to secure it in place before placing his red ribbon at the base. “Yes, that is what I had been thinking. We could always take a walk through Piccadilly, see what other offers there may be.”

“Very well.” Agni bows to the two of them, before leaving them alone.

He walks over to his boyfriend, touching the plait that rests against his shoulder. “I must say, I do love that you still wear my hair tie. Maybe I should give you a few more?”

“I would love that.” Edgar takes his hand, and brings it up to his lips, kissing the back of his hand. “But where is my scarf?” His eyebrow raises up, along with the corner of his mouth.

Blushing Soma kisses his cheek before pulling his hand away. “We mustn’t keep the taxi waiting, Edgar!”

“Of course not, my Prince.”

They walk to the foyer together, putting their shoes on by the door. Soma picks up his scarf that rests on the bannister, showing it to Edgar before wrapping it around his neck. He sees Edgar watching him, his scarlet eyes seeming to glow with pride. It makes Soma feel loved and wanted, the scarf a part of him, just like the hair tie must be for his lover. They fix each other’s coats before they step outside, the wind whipping their hair the moment they leave the house. Agni waits for the two of them by the opened carriage door.  

“It is very windy!” Soma comments, as they make their way to the carriage. “Agni was right!”

“Of course!” Edgar nods, and steps into the carriage first. “Thank you!”

“Yes, thank you!” He gets in after, Agni securing the door. “How will we get home?”

“I have arranged for this gentleman to be back in the area he drops you off three hours after. Is that enough time, Master Edgar?”

The blonde gives a firm nod of his head. “More than enough time, Agni. Thank you.”

“Lord Soma, please take this.” He hands him a small purse, which is weighted down. “If you find anything, and this is not enough, please tell them that I will be along later in the day to pay. Master Edgar?” The pale blonde gives his attention to Agni. “I leave Lord Soma in your care.”  

His boyfriend nods his head. “Very well, Agni. We shall see you in three hours time,”

The carriage pulls away from the curb, and heads towards Piccadilly. Soma looks at Edgar, and sees that he’s staring at him. “What is it?”

“It’s just nice, getting to spend the day with you. No parties, no school, nothing to worry about.” Their hands rest together on Edgar’s thigh. “Just you and I.”

“It _is_  really nice, isn’t it?” Soma agrees, resting his head on Edgar’s shoulder. “But, we forgot one thing.”

“What is that, my Prince?”

“Breakfast.” Soma’s stomach growls, as if to prove a point.

Laughter fills the carriage. “Do not worry Prince, I will make sure you get fed properly.”

“Thank you, Edgar.”

***

They stop at a small bakery shop, where Edgar treats Soma to some crumpets and more tea, before they head to Hatchards. They walk inside together, standing close to one another.

“Have you been here before, Kadar?” Edgar asks, glancing around.

Ah, yes. Time to revert to their Weston College habits, now that they are out in public. Soma looks around the front of the shop. “I have not, Redmond. It is a very large shop, is it?” He glances up, and sees that there is a second story, and what appears to be a floor below them as well. “What’s down there?”

“Books. And there are books up there as well.” Edgar points up. “Shall we browse together? Or would you like to go explore on your own?”

Soma takes a second to think about it. Stepping closer, he speaks so that only Edgar is privy to his comments. “I would love to stay with you, but I do not trust myself to behave in public, Edgar.”

“Prince,” Edgar whispers. “I will come find you in a bit, then, hmm?” Soma nods his head, and takes his leave, heading towards the stairs, and makes his way up to the second floor.

He has not seen this many books since back in his days at the palace. He misses being surrounded by stacks of books, for he loves to learn about new things. Looking around, he sees works of fiction that he had heard Ciel speak about, but never bothered to pick up. Looking at one of the books, he decides that maybe it would make his best friend happy if he were to read it.

“When is Ciel ever happy, though?” He states out loud.

“Kadar?” He turns his head in the direction he hears someone say his name. “Kadar, is that you?” Someone walks from behind a stack, and heads towards him.

“Ah!” Soma smiles. “It’s you! You’re Ciel’s fiancee’s brother, correct?”

The fair haired teen looks like he’s about to kill someone. “I am Lizzie’s brother, yes!” His eyes squint. “What are you doing here? Are you shopping?”

“Yes.” He holds up a book. “What are you doing here? The same, I presume?”

“Kadar, you won’t believe who I found browsing the stacks.” Edgar comes up from behind him. He starts to speak, then stops. “Oh! I see you’ve found Midford.”

“Redmond!” Edward bows his head a little. “This is unexpected. You two are here together?” Edward looks back and forth between Soma and Edgar.

“Hey, Eddie! Guess what!” Another voice booms loud, all three men looking over at the jovial person making their way towards them. “Ah, wonderful! You’re all here! Brilliant!” Herman Greenhill joins their small group, a large smile on his face.

“I was just about to tell him,” the ex-prefect states, a smirk on his face. “We won’t keep you two, as I am sure you have many things to do this afternoon, as do we.”

Soma listens to the way his boyfriend speaks, catering the conversation to his will. If Soma hadn’t already been in love with him, he would have fallen head over heels. He decides to observe how the three men talk amongst themselves, choosing to stay quiet. 

“Well, since the two of you are busy this afternoon, why don’t we plan for a day excursion later on? Just the four of us?” Herman suggests, standing close to Edward.

He nods his head. “I think that sounds like a grand idea! Perhaps a date out in the country?” Soma says. “Don’t you English enjoy hunting?”

“We don’t have to hunt, Kadar.” Edgar teases him. “But, a country date does sound nice. What do you think, Midford?”

Edward seems to be much more at ease than he was when their conversation first began. “Yes, that sounds very nice. Perhaps you all could come to my family’s home? We have plenty of space for outside activities.”

“That would be delightful.” Scarlet eyes land upon his own. “What do you say, Kadar? Does it sound like a fun idea?”

“Yes, Redmond. I think it would be rather lovely.” It does sound like a marvelous plan. Oh, Agni will be so happy to learn that he’s got another date, and with two other friends too!

“Then, it’s settled.” Herman places his hand on Edward’s shoulder, smiling wide. “We’ll make sure to send a formal invitation in the mail. Very nice to see you both today!” He waves.

“You should have the invitation in a few day’s time.” Edward bows his head. “Good afternoon.” He looks up at Herman, and the two head down the stairs, leaving Soma and Edgar alone.

“Nice to see the two of them are still getting along well.” Edgar remarks, as they watch them exit the shop together. “I had worried a little bit after the tea party, but I see it is was unnecessary.”

Soma gives his attention to Edgar. “Really? Did something happen that I should know about?”

“No, not really.” His boyfriend gives him a smile. “Are you ready to purchase that, Kadar?” He gestures to the book in Soma’s hand.

“I am!” Looking down, he sees Edgar is already holding a bag. “Oh! I didn’t realize you had made your purchase! What did you buy?” He reaches for the bag, but Edgar quickly pulls it away from him.

“No peeking.” Edgar smirks, winking. “I’ll show you when we get home, Prince.”

“Very well.” He tries not to pout, but it is very difficult, because he wants to know what is in the bag. “I won’t ask again.”

“Thank you.” Their hands touch briefly, the small touch enough for now. “We have a couple more hours. How about we go look in other shops?” Edgar suggests.

“Okay!” Soma starts to walk down the stairs. “I shall meet you outside?”

“Yes, Prince.” His boyfriend walks past him, and heads to wait for him outside of the shop.

He pays for his book, and heads back out to the blustery day. “Where shall we go next?”

***

In the carriage on the way back to the townhouse, Soma tries to take a look in the bag, but Edgar will not let him see what is inside. He gives up after the third try, and instead just places his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder, sighing softly.

“Did you have a nice afternoon, Prince?” Edgar asks him, placing his hand over Soma’s.

“I did! Did you?” He looks up at him, golden eyes staring into scarlet. “It was so nice spending time with you this afternoon, Edgar. I mean that.”

“I know you do, Prince.” They rub their noses together, resting their foreheads against one another. “I had a marvelous time. I am looking forward to this evening, though.” 

“Why is that?” Soma asks.

“Oh, I have my reasons, my liege.” Edgar states.

“Edgar! Tell me!” He whines, pulling away from him. “Why are you looking forward to this evening??”

“Well, I’m looking forward to this evening for some of Agni’s delicious cooking.”

“That cannot be it. You’ve _had_  his cooking before!”

“To spend the night with you in my arms again?”

His cheeks burn with the confession from his boyfriend. “Enough!” He crosses his arms over his chest. “I don’t know whether to believe you or not.”

“Believe me, Prince. I am looking forward to sleeping with you tonight.” Edgar raises up one of his eyebrows, that small smirk returning to rest on his face.

Soma pushes his arm, shaking his head while laughing. “Stop it, Edgar!”

“Stop what, my liege?”

“You know what!”

Blonde hair falls over his shoulder, Edgar placing a hand against his chest. “Then I shall stop, my Prince. For I fear I have offended you, I shall now stay silent for the duration of our ride back home.”

Hearing him call the townhouse ‘home’ makes his stomach feel strange, but in a good way. He puts a pout on his face, though, not wanting him to know just how that sentence had affected him. “Fine. You will stay silent? I will stay silent too.” He crosses his arms over his chest and sits back, hoping that they are close to the townhouse, for he does not want to stay quiet for too long.

But, he will not let Edgar win this round. Oh, no.

***

Their silent treatment lasts all of two blocks before the two start to talk and gossip about what they’ve been doing the last two weeks that did not make it in their correspondences. Which, truth be told, is not that much, but they find a way to fill the silence. They pull up to the townhouse, Agni waiting for them outside, opening the carriage door upon their arrival.

Edgar heads upstairs to set his bag down, as Soma heads into the parlor to set his own purchase down.

“Dinner shall be ready in ten minutes time, Lord Soma.” Agni takes his scarf and coat from him. “Did you have a nice afternoon?”

“I did! Oh! Agni!” He grabs his khan-sama’s forearms with his hands. “I have a date!”

“A date!” Agni claps his hands together, saying a silent prayer before looking down at Soma. “What sort of date is it?”

“Well, you see, we ran into Ciel’s fiancee’s brother. I guess he and Edgar’s old schoolmate are together? Like how Edgar and I are?” Agni nods his head, but does not interrupt him. “Yes, they are together, and we’ve been invited to go to the Midford estate for the day. I guess to do boy things, like hunt or fish or something.”

Agni lifts his head up. “Praise Shiva for allowing my master to have such wonderful friends in his life!” He claps his hands together a second time, the joy radiating off of him contagious.

“It will be so much fun!” Soma nods his head. “I’m looking forward to it!”

“I knew that sending you to that school was a good idea, Lord Soma.” Agni grins. “All of these things are happening now because of it! Kali has smiled down upon you!”

Soma can feel his eyes begin to water. “I know, Agni. I know. You were right.” He grabs his khan-sama and hugs him tightly, both men clinging to each other.

“Why do I always find you two in this manner?” Edgar asks, walking into the parlor.

Wiping his eyes, Soma looks over at his boyfriend and almost starts to cry again. “I love Agni, and he loves me!”

“It is true, Lord Soma. I love you very much!” Agni wails, clinging to him.

“Aaaaagniii!!!” He clings to his khan-sama.

Edgar chuckles softly. “You two are very odd.”

He pulls away from Agni, wiping his eyes a second time. “Dinner is ready for the two of you to enjoy. I have prepared Tandoori chicken for you, as well as basmati rice, and a few different vegetables. Please, do save room for dessert, for I have baked a mince pie.” Agni announces, after collecting himself.

“It sounds marvelous. Thank you, Agni.” Edgar takes Soma’s arm, and links it through his. “Shall I escort you to dinner, Prince?”

How could he say no?

***

“I ate too much!” Soma complains, as they make their way up the stairs to his bedroom.

“I told you to stop after your second plate.” Edgar reminds him, as he opens the door. “Come, let us lay down, and hope that our tummies do not revolt against us for eating so much delicious food?”

He starts to giggle, unable to stop himself. “Did you just say tummies?”

“And what if I did?” Edgar leads him to the bed, and gently guides him to sit down. “Prince? I would like to show you what I bought at the store now. But, I would also like to lock the door. Are you alright with that?”

Soma blushes, and gives a small shake of his head. “Let me call Agni, and I will tell him to not disturb us for the rest of the evening?”

“Yes, please.”

He presses the small button next to the bed, a small bell jingling somewhere in a different part of the house. A few moments later, there is a soft knock on the door. “Lord Soma, did you call for me?” Agni asks, poking his head inside of the door.

“I did. Agni, please do not disturb us for the rest of the night. We will see you in the morning.”

“As you wish.” His khan-sama bows his head, and closes the door, leaving Soma and Edgar alone.

They both wait for a few moments more, before Edgar moves to pull out a book from the bag. “Now, Prince, I do not want you to laugh at me. Do I have your word that you will not laugh?” Edgar asks, taking a seat next to him on the bed, keeping the book hidden.

“Why would I laugh at you?” Soma looks at him, noticing how pink his cheeks are. “Edgar? Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m nervous.” Edgar admits. “Do you promise not to laugh?”

He nods his head. “Yes, I promise. What sort of book did you buy?”

“This.”

Edgar sets the book between both of their laps, Soma’s eyes growing wide as he sees just what the book is. “You didn’t! Where did you find this?”

“There is an Indian section, thanks to your countrymen coming to this country in droves. I knew I had to purchase it, just to show you.” Edgar’s fingers touch the cover. “Should I open it? Have you seen this before?”  

Soma’s cheeks become as red as Edgar’s, when the book starts to open. “I have only heard stories from my brothers and sisters. I have never seen it myself.”

“Shall we look together, then?” His boyfriend’s voice wavers a little, clearly unsure of how to proceed forward with this. “Maybe? If this is a bad idea, please tell me, Prince.”

“Open it.” He says, with no hesitation in his voice.

“Very well.”

In all of his years, Soma had not once seen the actual Kama Sutra book. He had heard many, many stories about it, and how there was even an edition in print that featured detailed artwork. It would seem that the book that Edgar had found was one such edition, as they found themselves looking at two people engaged in sexual congress, the man between the woman’s thighs.

“This is….” Soma doesn’t know what to say.

“Perverse? Dirty? Sexually arousing?” Edgar replies.

“Yes.” He can only agree to all three statements, for he knows they are not actual questions.

“Here. Look at this one.” Edgar flips a few pages, and lands on a page where the man is laying on his back, while the woman is laying on top of him, her back to his chest.

What little saliva is in his mouth still dries up as Soma stares at the picture. “I am not sure what to say right now.” He admits, blush permanently staining his cheeks.

“I know what to say.” Edgar touches Soma’s hand, and places it on the book. “We should try this.”

Fingers squeeze his. “Really?” He blinks a few times, feeling his heartbeat begin to race. “Do you really want to?”

“It could be fun, couldn’t it?”

“But, it’s for a man and woman.” Soma shakes his head, feeling rather forlorn at that statement. “There must be another position that is fit for two men to lay together.”

A hand touches his cheek, bringing his face to look at Edgar’s pale visage. “Please, Prince? Let us try? It would not harm us to do it. If it does not work, then we try it a different way.”

“You really wish to do that?” Soma points to the drawing. “With me? Am I to be the woman?”

Pale blonde hair seems to fall every which way as Edgar nods his head. “Or would you rather I be in that position, Prince?”

“No, I want it to be me.” Soma says quickly. “Okay, Edgar. I am willing to try it.”

Lips touch his with a heated kiss, the two of them connecting in a way they had not been able to since before they had left the house earlier in the day. Clothes are quickly taken off, hands touching each other’s bodies just as they had earlier in the day. The hints of these touches, though, they carry so much more to them than when they had been bathing. Pale hands touch Soma’s sides, slipping the shirt up over his head, Soma’s skin burning where Edgar’s fingers brush against him. He fumbles with Edgar’s shirt, a button popping off and landing on the carpeted floor somewhere.

“Sorry!” He apologizes, finally getting the shirt all the way open. “I will have Agni fix it in the morning, Edgar.”

“Don’t worry about it, Prince.” Teeth tug on the side of his ear, making him moan low. “Your jewelry. May I take these off for you?”

“Yes.” Soma tilts his head to allow Edgar to pull the earring out. He does the same for his opposite ear, feeling instantly lighter now that the earrings are gone. He cries out as Edgar’s mouth moves back to the bottom of his ear, biting down gently. “Mmmm…”

“Much better.” Edgar whispers. “Thank you, Prince.”

“My pleasure.” He moans, reaching down to touch Edgar’s center. “Oh….you’re so-”

“I want you, Soma.” Lips touch his with another heated kiss. “I want you so bad.”

Pulling away from him, Soma quickly strips out of his white trousers, leaving no clothing on his body. Edgar stands up, and removes the rest of his clothes, standing just as naked as Soma. They gravitate to one another, bodies touching as their lips connect once more, each embracing one another as they fall towards the bed, limbs tangled together, both needing more contact with the other.

“H-How do we do this?” Soma asks, panting softly, as Edgar leaves a trail of kisses on his neck.

“Let me prep you, my liege,” Edgar nips the base of his neck, making Soma mewl softly. “Let me prep you, and then, I will guide you.”

He nods his head, laying on his stomach to allow Edgar to prep him properly. The touch of his cool finger against his entrance makes him moan into the pillow, his plum hair covering his shoulders. Lips touch the small of his back, as Edgar pushes his finger deeper into his body, adding a second only a few moments later.

“S-Stop,” Soma moans, pushing his hips back as a third finger stretches him.

“Do you think you are ready, my Prince?” Edgar speak low, the desire tangible in his tone.

“Yes!”

The fingers move around his insides just a few more times, before Edgar pulls them out. “Then, sit at the edge of the bed for me?”

“I will.” He nods, sliding up from the bed, moaning low, his backside throbbing in anticipation of feeling Edgar back inside of him.

The plait has come undone, Edgar’s pale blonde hair covering both of his shoulders, as he lays down on the bed. Soma watches him touch himself, putting more oil onto his arousal, making him want to do the deed himself. He reaches forward, but Edgar gives a small shake of his head.

“I want you to touch me, Prince, but I am afraid if you do, we will not make it to the next step.”

Soma can’t keep the smirk off of his face. “Are you that excited, Edgar?”

“I am _very_  excited, my Prince.”

He finishes coating himself, and lays his hands on top of the duvet. Soma goes over to where he is, and looks down at him. “How do we do this?”

“Kneel with your back towards me, and lower yourself down onto me. Once I am seated inside of you, lay backwards.” Edgar guides him to straddle his waist. “If we mess up, it’s no reason to get upset, okay, my Prince?”

“I understand, Edgar.” Soma bites his lip, worrying that he will not do something right. The picture did show it as a man and woman, so who is to say that this will work?

Taking a leap of faith, he places himself to balance just above Edgar’s arousal, and finds the tip blindly. There’s a soft push as the bulbous head slips into his body, making him grip onto Edgar’s thighs to support himself. He leans his head back, groaning as he slips down further onto his arousal, this position stretching him to the max. His nails dig into Edgar’s thighs, a low moan sounding from his throat as Soma’s backside becomes flush with his lower stomach.

Soma breathe deeply, allowing his body to adjust to the thickness inside of him, before he starts to lower himself backwards. Edgar’s right arm wraps around his middle, as he brings him down to his chest. Both of their knees are spread apart, Soma’s on the outside of Edgar’s legs, his back now resting against Edgar’s chest.

“R-Ready, Soma?” Edgar speaks low in his ear, a soft groan tickling his eardrum.

“M-Move.” He commands his boyfriend, preparing himself.

Edgar pushes his hips up, forcing Soma to sink down more onto his arousal, making him cry out at how quick he is to be deep inside of him. Soma reaches back, grabbing onto the headboard, as Edgar’s hands grip onto his hips. They moan long and loud, the position beneficial for the both of them, as Edgar keeps rubbing against Soma’s prostate while constantly sinking deeper and deeper into his tight channel.

As they rock together on the bed, Edgar’s hand slips, fingers brushing against the tip of Soma’s hardness. “OH!” He cries out, rolling his hips to feel that sensation a second time.

Fingers start to tickle the tip more, each moan that Soma lets escape only spurns Edgar to do it more. After much teasing, Edgar wraps his hand around Soma’s girth and begins to pump him in time with his rolling thrusts.

“Soma,” His name drips from Edgar’s lips, making him grab onto the headboard tighter.

“E-Edgar!” He cries out. “EDGAR, I-”

He cannot finish his sentence, as one rough thrust into him makes him temporarily deaf, his orgasm consumes his body. He rides the wave of pleasure crashing over his body, making him go numb from head to toe as Edgar drives deep into his body. One last thrust, and he feels the welcomed rush of Edgar’s release filling him to completion.

They both lay there, panting hard, neither able to move a muscle. Their bodies are covered in sweat, but it bothers neither of them. Finally losing the strength, Soma lets go of the headboard and rests his head next to Edgar’s, kissing him softly after Edgar turns his head towards the side.

“I think that worked.’ Soma remarks, a small smile on his face.

His boyfriend starts to laugh, forcing his softening arousal to slip out of Soma. “I think you are right, my Prince.” He kisses Soma with another soft kiss. “Let me clean us up, hmm?”

“Okay.” He nods his head, laying on his side to not drip anywhere on the bed.

After they clean up, they settle in one another’s arms, the warmth of blanket surrounding the two of them. “I love you, Soma.” Edgar speak softly into his ear, holding him close to his body.

“I love you too.” He smiles, snuggling closer to his body.

They fall asleep together, bodies close, just as they were meant to be.

***

“Must you go already?” Soma pouts, as he walks Edgar to the carriage that had been called for him. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“I don’t want to leave either, my Prince.” Edgar gives his hand a firm squeeze. “But, we shall see each other soon, yes? If Midford is true to his word, I do believe we have an outing coming up soon.”

“I just want to be alone with you.” He crosses his arms, refusing to open the door for him.

“Now, now.” Agni steps forward, and does the job for him. “Master Edgar will be back to visit soon, Lord Soma. Do not be sad.”

“Thank you, Agni.” Edgar steps into the carriage, sticking his head outside the window as the door is latched. “I will see you soon, my Prince.”

“Very well.” He looks around, to make sure that no one is nearby, before leaning up to place a kiss on Edgar’s cheek. “I shall miss you.”

“I will miss you more.” Edgar taps the top of the carriage. The driver begins to pull away from the curb. “Goodbye! Thank you for a wonderful weekend!” Edgar waves, before sitting back in the carriage, leaving Soma alone with his khan-sama.

“Come inside. I shall make you your favorite snack.” Agni wraps his arm around Soma’s shoulder. “He will be back soon, Lord Soma.”

He leans against his servant, torn between being happy and sad. He’s happy that he got to spend so much time with Edgar, but is sad that the time is now over. “I know, Agni. But my chest feels empty when he is not around. Why is that?”

“It is because you love him.” Agni replies with a knowing smile on his face. “It does seem that the gods have smiled down upon you, to give you what you deserve.” He lifts his head in a silent prayer, a warm smile now on his face. “You will see. It won’t be too long before you see him again, Lord Soma.”

“I hope not, Agni. He makes me feel like how the sun feels.”

“Just as it should be, Lord Soma.”

The two walk into the townhouse together, Soma now sharing the same smile as his khan-sama. Yes, Edgar will be back soon, and then that warmth will return, making him feel whole once more.


End file.
